


Out the Window

by rainbowsandklainebows



Category: To all the boys I've Loved Before RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandklainebows/pseuds/rainbowsandklainebows
Summary: Lana and Noah made a pact to not date , stay professional, for the sake of the movie. What happens when that doesn’t quite work the way they talked about, and they end up with real feelings?This is a work of fiction and I mean no disrespect to either Noah or Lana, or their significant others.  I do not own this story bits taken from the movie (lines and scenes for context), or characters, I just thought of a story for the characters of Noah and Lana, since this is obviously not real.
Relationships: Lana Condor/Noah Centineo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, um, would you wanna maybe run some lines?” I see the shadow covering my script before I hear the voice, and I realize he was talking to me. I look up into a pair of brilliant hazel eyes, with small crinkles in the corners from his brilliant smile. I was focused on the small scar on the left side of his chin, just below his full gorgeous lips. He coughed a little, snapping me back into reality. “Um, sorry, I was, I was distracted.” His smile turned into a half smirk as he looked me up and down. “So, lines?” He asked again, reminding me that he had asked a question to begin with. “Oh, I really can’t get distracted right now, so…. No.” I shifted in my seat and looked back down at my papers. It was so hard not to look up at him again when I heard a small and confused “Oh” out of the cute boys mouth. I wanted this role, in some ways I needed this role. From the moment I read the script sides my agent had sent me, and then the books, I needed to be Lara Jean. This was not a role that comes along every day. I could not afford to get distracted by the hunk 5 minutes before my audition. “Lana?” My name was called by the casting assistant and I shot up, dropping my sides in the process. “Oh, I’m here, here, sorry.” I bent down to pick up my papers, and as I stood, made contact with the hottie from earlier. He bit his bottom lip and cocked his half smile at me, then mouthed good luck. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks and nodded a shy thank you before heading into the casting room. 

“Hello, My name is Lana Condor and I am reading for the role of Lara Jean Covey.” This is by far not my first audition, but it makes me more nervous than all of them. “Great, let’s do the sisters scene. Jen, to my left will be Margot, and Katie to my right will be Kitty.” The table of producers, directors and casting agents all looked directly at me. I took a deep breath, and let myself become Lara Jean. “But I have a secret too” Katie said, starting off a bedroom scene where Kitty confesses to Lara Jean she sent the letters. I focus on my lines, on the emotion of how Lara Jean would feel, between being upset with Kitty and wanting Margot to forgive her. “You owe me Braid Crowns for the rest of your life.” I took a deep breath, coming back out of the character. Susan, the director has a smile plastered on her face “That was great, thank you Lana. We’ll be in touch.” With that I was swept out the door to make room for the next Lara Jean. Before I made it to the door, the runner came up to me, “Hey Lana? Can you wait here? They think they wanna do some chemistry reads with some of the Lara/Peter combos.” She said, gesturing back to the seating area. That was good news, so I nodded and found a seat again. As I sat she handed me new sides, “Here, this is the scene we want to do for the chemistry read.” I took the pages in my hand, inhaled and exhaled slowly, and started to work on memorizing my parts. After a few minutes focusing on my lines, I heard “Noah Centineo”

“Here” I look up in time to see the hottie from earlier standing up. Oh my god, he is tall. Very tall, very cute, and damn, he had a really nice ass. He turned to wave to the person who had been sitting next to him, and caught my eye. He winked at me before I had the chance to turn my eyes away. For some reason I could not concentrate. Knowing he was in there, I wish I knew how it was going. Was he a good actor? Was he aware of how hot he was? Why would I ask that, of course he was aware. You only have that cocky little smile if you know you're hot. I tried to look back down at the pages in my hand, but then the door opened, followed by laughter, “Sounds good guys, thanks!” He, Noah as I had learned, came out of the room laughing, smiling, and joking. Damn, he must be good. 

“We are going to do some chemistry reads. Lana Condor? Can you come in please, and John Dello.” I stood up, along with another boy who had auditioned earlier in the day, and walked into the room. “Ok, were going to use the dinner scene you were handed. John, please read as Peter, Lana as Lara, when you’re ready.”

“You did so good tonight, Gen was pissed.” John said sitting next to me at a small table. “Yeah, well I just hope she doesn’t put glass in my smoothie on Monday.” I added in a half laugh, showing that Lara Jean was scared it could be a reality, but also trying to shrug it off. John looked at me like the laugh had thrown him off “I love how you’re not afraid of her” John continued the lines, but I was not feeling it. He didn’t seem to play off my little pieces. My half laughs, my facial expressions, none of it. “You say that your scared of commitments and relationships, but you don’t seem to be afraid to be with me.” John finally looked me in the eyes, for the first time in the scene. Geesh he was not making this easy for me. “Well,” I said tucking the hair behind my ear, “There’s no reason to be.” “Yeah, Why’s that?” He went for the line faster than I was ready for, throwing me off my game, catching me off guard before I finished my line “Cause we're just pretending.” John smiles through his next line about Lara Jean’s honestly, and it gave me more of a creepy vibe than a hurt teen boy vibe. 

“Alright. Thank you John. You’ll hear from us soon. Lana, can we have you stay? There was one more chem read we wanted for you.” Suzan asked, and I nodded, adjusting my seat, and nodding a goodbye to John as he exited the room. “Noah Centineo?” I heard them call into the waiting room. Shit, that was the cute guy, oh my god, wow, ok, I could do this. He had to be easier to read with than John was…. Right? I told him I wouldn’t read with him earlier, would he sabotage me for that now? “Hey, I’m Noah.” He said as he slid into the chair next to me. “Hi, Lana. Sorry about earlier, I just was um, really focused.” There, I said it, got it out of the way, that will make it better right? God why are my hands sweating? He laughed, “Eh no big, we were just saving the chemistry for the read right?” he winked and spread his legs out, wrapping one arm around the back of my chair before turning attention to the casting table. “Alright, diner scene, Lana, loved what you did earlier, play on that more.” Susan said, “When your ready.” 

“You did so good tonight, Gen was pissed.” He started, moving his hand that wasn’t around me in an exaggerated fashion, before letting it fall to the table. “ Yeah, I just hope she doesn’t put glass in my smoothie on Monday.” I add the half laugh and slight eye roll. Noah’s face scrunches up in a way that makes his nose crinkle as he says “Oh right," with a laugh, leaning into me a little, before continuing. “I love how your not afraid of her.” He says looking directly into my eyes. Ok, wow he was a much better scene partner than John was. “Oh no. no. I’m terrified of her.” I say playing with the fake glass of water and turning towards Noah. Comfortable enough that I could have forgotten that we are in an audition scene. He is so easy to play off of. “But you don’t let her steamroll over you. Like that day in school when she was being a bitch about your shoes.” The way he leaned in and out of our conversation made me want to follow him. When he head leaned in, I would tilt mine in, when his head went back to laugh, I laughed. “You remember that?” I added continuing the scene. “Yeah, you kidding me? Of course. I mean I couldn't say anything cause we were together and everything,” He took his hand off the chair behind me and looked away, like he didn’t want to be talking about another girl while with me. “Those shoes weren’t just cool, I thought they were” He paused, scanning my body up and down, “Kinda hot” He said, making eye contact with me as the said the end of his line. My eyes bugged out of my head. That was sort of how the rest of the scene went. It was probably the most give and take I have ever had in a chemistry read. “So you guys still talk on the phone then? I said, as I slid a jacket on to walk away from the table. “I mean, not as much as we used to , but yeah, sometimes.” This was the moment I had to shine, to show what I could do. I made my eyes bug out, my mouth agape, shaking my head “What?” he said, “Hmm?” I asked in return, “Your doing this thing, with your face, this judgy scenario going on.” Wow he played that well, the face remark wasn’t even in the script. “I guess I think it’s weird that you still talk to your ex-girlfriend on the phone.” I could feel the dynamic between us, I could feel the energy, the chemistry. I was hoping we were the couple they were really looking at. I could go to work with him every day, we could totally make this couple come alive if this read was any indication. We continued with a give and take his little eyebrow moves verus my facial reactions, with the leaning in and the eyes, god he really did have amazing eyes. As he talks about Peter’s dad the emotion he puts in amazes me. He was saying so much more with his eyes than with his words.  
“ I think it’s funny you say that your scared of commitment” He pauses and looks at me, biting the bottom of his lip, “and relationships, but you don’t seem to be afraid to be with me.” He leans in, moving his hands closer towards mine on the opposite end of the table. “Well there's,” I said tucking the hair behind my ear, “There’s no reason to be.” “Yeah?” He looks away from me, and then back to directly locked eyes before continuing, “Why’s that?” I feel my body involuntarily tighten as his eyes lock and stay locked with mine, then I shrug, biting my bottom lip before responding“Cause we’re just pretending.” He exhales, and it looks like I punched him in the gut with those words, “Right, of course, Lara Jean Covey, ladies and gentlemen, you can count on her to be honest, always.” He says standing up from his spot flashing me a smile, that is clear across his face, but doesn’t reach his eyes, and wait was he supposed to stand? I don’t remember that part? “Wait, Peter?” He stops moving to look back down at me, towering over me while I sit, “Are we cool?” I shake my head and squint my eyes together, trying to figure him out, “Yeah” His voice goes up an octave, it’s slight, but noticeable, “Were fine Covey. Thank you for coming to the party tonight.” I nod my head with a smile, as his smile falls from his face, he turns away, and he walks a couple steps past the marks. I sigh and look to the table. 

"That was great guys. Thank you.” Susan says, Noah turned back to me, a huge smile taking over his entire face and wrapping me in a hug before I could even think, “Oh my god that was awesome. Thanks for giving so much in that scene, totally made it for me.” I laughed, trying not to focus on how strong his arms felt around me, lifting me off the floor even. I smiled back, “Right back atcha. That was great. I loved your little eyebrow wiggles.” I giggled, “Man I loved your facials, seriously they were awesome. Like totally in sync with how I feel Lara Jean would react, like we all feel that way and you can express that, that’s sweet.” I felt myself blushing at the compliment before I heard someone clearing their throat behind us, that’s when I realized he still had his arms around me. “Oh, um, well, thank you for the great read” I said, taking two steps back and holding out my hand. Damn him and his cute dimples, and smile, and those twinkling eyes. He connected our hands, but instead of shaking them, pulled me in for one more hug. “I hope your the Covey to my Kavinsky” He whispered in my ear, before letting go. “Thank you Lana, Noah if you can stay we have another read for you.” He winked at me as I gathered my bag and water bottle, before heading to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Lena start to bond as they find out they will be co-stars

"Well I think it went well. I know I did great in my scene. My first chem read was horrible. I felt like I was talking to a rock, but the second one was amazing. The guy was such a flirt and a charmer, and seriously not bad to look at." I was laid out across my best friend Jessica's couch, scrolling through my Instagram feed. "How long before they call you think?" She was hanging upside down from the couch, reading her copy of "To all the Boys" that I made her get because I loved the story so much. "Any day now. I heard from my manager that I was shortlisted for Lara Jean, I almost asked about Peter, but I felt like that would come off weird if I did." Jessica looked up, well, from the way she was sitting it was more like down, at me. "You really are way more like this Lara girl than you think. Never had a boyfriend, daydreaming, seriously it's like you guys could be the same." She laughed as I chucked a throw pillow at her. Jessica and I had met while dancing with the ballet company in New York. When I moved, we made a pact to stay friends, and now, here she was, finally moved to California as well. I was happy and excited to have her as a roommate. LA could be lonely sometimes. I mean don't get me wrong, I have my family around, but after I turned 18, with the money from X-men, I was able to get a small condo in the hills of LA, and I did love living on my own, not having to worry about when I was coming or going or reporting to my parents, but sometimes it was too quiet. I guess that's why I loved that Jessica had moved in. It made my house feel a little more full, a little more like a home. My phone started ringing in my hand "ANNA" it said across the screen. My agent. "Hello?" I answered as soon as I could press the buttons. "Lana, honey, great news, they LOVE you as Lara Jean! They are still deciding between two guys, one that was a late entry you didn't get to read with...um, Jacob Elordi, or a Noah Centineo, think that's one you read with." I think she kept talking, but I couldn't hear her, I was too busy screaming across the living room to Jess, "I GOT IT!!!" and jumping up and down, falling into a fit of giggles when Jess flipped herself off the couch, falling over onto the floor. "Lana? Hello I am still on the line." I put the phone back against my ear, "Sorry Anna, I just am so excited!" She laughed, "I know, look they aren't putting the official stamp on it yet, but I should know by tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest, so keep your week open for me, alright?" I could barely contain myself, but managed to answer, "Yup, you got it." Before squealing goodbye and hanging up. Jessica and I spent the next 10 minutes dancing around the living room, and by the end of the week, the ink was drying on my contract. The same day I received the script, and a notification on Instagram that I had a new DM.

Ncentineo: So... it looks like were costars! How totally awesome is that?

I clicked on his profile picture, realizing it was Noah. The fact that he made a point of reaching out to me made me smile.

Lanacondor: I guess so, must be the eyebrows ')

Ncentineo: Must be the facials ;)

I actually laughed out loud at that one, causing my mom to turn towards me. "Lana, please put the phone down, were out to celebrate your new role, enjoy the time with us." I quickly typed by my phone number, with a short "Txt me!" before locking the screen and putting my phone back in my purse. My mother was right. She and Anna had taken me out to lunch after signing the contract, I could at least be present for them in the moment.... Until my apple watch buzzes, telling me I got a text. Anna and my mom were talking about the shooting and rehearsal schedule, it couldn't hurt to look at my text on my phone.

213-776-0412: Hey Bae, can't wait to film! Wanna hang out soon and get to know each other?

"I'm going to run to the restroom, I'll be right back," I grab my purse and head towards the bathroom, buying myself some time to text Noah back.

Lana: New Phone Who Dis?

213-776-0412: 😂 You are the best

Lana: Did you have something in mind for hanging out?

213-776-0412: Meet me Tuesday? I'm free after 9am

Lana: alright, I'm down

213-776-0412: It's a date, see you than LJC ;)

It took me a moment of reading his text to realize he was referring to the character Lara Jean Covey, and the fact that I am now Lara Jean. I smiled and texted back

Lana: See you then Kavinsky

I saved him in my phone as PK, before heading back to the table. I know Anna, my mom and I had conversations throughout lunch, but if I was honest, I had no idea what we talked about... I was to focused on thinking about my upcoming day with Noah. There was a part of me that was really looking forward to Tuesday, and another part that was terrified that we would ruin this connection before we even started the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please always feel free to let me know your thoughts on the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Noah... I mean Hot Yoga ;)

*Ding*

7:02am PK: I can’t wait to see you today!

7:03am PK: BTW sorry it’s so early, I didn’t think about it when I sent the first one :(

7:03am PK: The address is 2172 W. Silver Lake Drive, park in the driveway, and wear clothes to exercise in…

7:05am PK: Were doing Hot Yoga!

7:09am PK: Shit, Do you like yoga? I should have asked…

7:15am PK: Sorry, that was a lot of texts

I could hear my phone making noise every few minutes from the shower. I turned off the water and reached for my towel, wrapping my hair before grabbing another towel to wrap around my body. I walked into my closet and swiped my phone open to read the messages and respond.

7:23am Lana: I love hot yoga! I can’t wait! See you soon!

“I’m bringing you tea so I can help you see your outfit for your date with hottie pottie!” Jess said as she came into my closet with two mugs of tea. This closet was really the reason I bought the condo. I was the size of my old bedroom in New York, with all sorts of shelves and hanging space, even a small dressing bench, as the designer had called it. Second to the kitchen, it was my favorite space in the house. Jessica sat down on the bench, setting the cups of tea on the small side table. “So, do you know what you’re doing today?” She played with a pair of sunglasses I had left out while she asked me. “Here”, I handed her my phone, letting her see the adorable messages from Noah. “Hot Yoga huh? Interesting pick for a date, but okay, wants to check you out in leggings and a sports bra, smart guy.” I rolled my eyes at Jess as she spoke. “He likes exercise and I like yoga, it’s a super cute hang out. Gives us time to get to know each other.” I opened the drawer that held all my leggings. Should I go with my black leggings, or my red?” They were both about calf length long, which would be good for yoga, ending around the bottom of my calf. “Red, with the red sports bra.” Jess answered, blowing on her tea to cool it before taking a sip. “I am wearing a full shirt.” I said, picking up the leggings and going to the drawer that held the tops. “Ugh really? Fine then, wear the white sports bra with the white tank, so when you get all hot and take the tank off you don't have sweat stains, but keep the red leggings, they show off your ass.” There was a big part of me that wanted to throw the leggings across the closet at Jessica, but another part of me that actually hadn’t thought of sweat stains, and was appreciative that she had thought of them for me. How embarrassing would that be? “Fine, good call on the white.” I say, grabbing my clothes to change. By 8:30 I was ready, grabbing my keys and mini backpack that held a change of clothes for after class. “Bye Jess, I’m out!” I called, heading towards the door, “Have fun with Mr. Muscles!” She yells from somewhere down the hall. All I hear is laughing as I shut the door.

I entered the address he gave me into my GPS, and sent a short “On My Way” text before pulling out of the garage. The GPS said it would take me 20 minutes, which in LA means we were practically neighbors. As I pull up, I look at the gray green building. It’s cute, a nice house in this area, but not overly showy in any way. I pull into the short driveway and turn off my car, taking a deep breath. ‘You will stay professional, Lana there is no line crossing allowed, flirt or not.’ I hope my small pep talk can stick with me. As I open the door I hear from above me “Hey Girl! Come on up, I’ll open the front door!” I shield my eyes from the sun as I look up, and there, hanging over the balcony is Noah. Shirtless. Damn.

I walk up the staircase to his front door, just as I get to the top the front door opens “Lana, Lana, Lana. I knew that chem read was too good for them to pass up.” He enveloped me in a hug and I realized that he was just always a touchy person. HHmmm, we will have to see how that works out.

“Well I know ours was much better than the one I did before.” She said, stepping back from the hug and taking the scene of the living room. It was a relaxing space, a nice big couch, a giant TV with all the setups for movies, video games, and music. She didn’t notice, but Noah was watching her take in the space. He watched the way she took small steps, and scrunched her eyes at all the CDs he had, and how her eyes got big looking at his giant 80 inch TV screen. “Can I get you something? Water or coconut water or something?” Noah asks as Lana’s eyes land back on him. “ Sure, a water would be great. What time is yoga?” Noah turns to walk towards the kitchen, motioning to Lana to follow behind. “The glass starts at 10, but it’s just down the street and has a parking garage, so we got a few minutes to chill.” He pulls two cups out of the cabinet, and fills them with water from the fridge door. “Awesome, I do yoga a couple times a week but I haven’t tried hot yoga yet.” Lana says as she reaches for the glass Noah hands her. “It’s dope. I love it, really releases all the toxins and shit.” Noah says as he leans down onto the counter, shortening himself so he’s only a half a foot taller than Lana, instead of his usual 14 inches taller. “So, tell me about yourself girl!” Lana looked up at him and smiled, “Well, I was born in Thailand, adopted to a family in America, grew up dancing, convinced my parents to move here and try to act, have gotten really lucky and managed to do a few things, and now here we are. How about you Centineo?” He smirked at the nickname, “Born and raised in Florida, till I was in high school, then got my mom to move me and my sister out here to try acting. I loved it, just really wanted it. Took time, but got a few things on Disney, and then freeform. Actually I was getting really sick of the rejection and wasn’t sure how much longer I would be auditioning, and then I got the call that I booked this one. Peter Kavinsky sounds like a fun guy. But wow, adopted, and dance, that’s awesome! I love to dance, but never really done it like that, that’s awesome.” Lana noticed that his voice softened, his energy was still there but he was calmer, like he wasn’t trying to engulf her anymore, he was actually trying to listen and learn more about her. Lana leaned closer to him. She liked the quieter voice better. “Thanks.” She looked around the stainless steel and gray kitchen. It wasn’t huge, but was perfect for a few people, and enough space to make a nice meal. “So, um, you ready to head out? Are you cool if I drive?” He put his empty glass of water in the sink, and Lana followed suit, “Yeah, that sounds great.” She follows him to a door leading down some stairs. He flips a light switch and suddenly she sees a gleaming white tesla parked in the garage. He presses the button opening the garage door, and opens the passenger door for her “Here ya go.” He says holding the door open for Lana. She blushes, not remembering the last time someone other than a bodyguard or usher opened the door for her, that was usually only at movie premieres and press junkets. Not in her normal everyday plans. “Do you need me to move my car?” She said, looking back at the driveway. She had parked on the other side of the double garage, and there looked like enough room, but she felt it was only polite to ask. “Nah, your good.” Noah said, checking the space before pressing the button which gently closes the door. As he got into the driver side and started the car he turned his head to Lana, with a half smile, and said “Let’s go get sweaty!” Lana lost it and doubled over laughing, cause Noah to do the same. Loud music filled the small space, making Lana jump as Noah hurried to lower the volume. “Sorry I was jammin out earlier and then totally forgot about turning the music back down.” He admitted sheepishly. “I love U2, especially elevation. It’s a great song, I just wasn’t expecting the level of volume.” Lana said, turning slightly to lean against the door and take in the sight of Noah better. “You like U2?” Noah asked, as he pulled out of the garage. “Yeah, I grew up listening to them, my parents even went to their show in Chicago when we lived there. Brings me back to my childhood.” Lana said, watching how Noah concentrated on driving, but when she mentioned Chicago he whipped his head around. “No way! I had the DVD of their show in Chicago, we used to watch it and I would run around the living room just belting this song! The universe knew we had to be brought together I am telling you!” Lana was learning she loved Noah’s level of enthusiasm. They sang along to the song as they drove,

We turn away to face the cold, enduring chill

As the day begs the night for mercy love

The sun so bright it leaves no shadows

Only scars carved into stone

On the face of earth

The moon is up and over One Tree Hill

We see the sun go down in your eyes

Laughing and honestly just feeling at home. Lana had never felt quite so at peace with a costar. She had always gotten along with them, but she had never felt such a settled peace, a comfort with them, especially not so quickly. Being with Noah just felt like being with an old friend, a kindred spirit, he actually reminded her of Jessica, more outspoken and louder than herself, but with enough similarities they make good friends.

They pulled into the parking lot of the yoga studio, Noah put the car in park and looked at Lana, flashing that adorable smile she kept wanting to see. He hit the button to pop the doors open, and Lana took a moment to appreciate the way he had to unravel himself from the car. God, he was so fucking tall. “Ya coming Condor?” He said, walking around to her side of the car. “Yup, yea, coming, I was moving.” Lana felt herself blush as she rushed out of the car. Being around Noah was proving to be very difficult.

They walked across the lot and towards the building labeled “Modo Yoga”. A sign in the window claimed “Voted Best Hot Yoga in LA!” “I love this place, the instructor is totally awesome.” Noah said as they approached the front desk, “Hey June, how are you today?” Noah asked the woman behind the counter. “Aww Noah! Love, how are you? I was so sorry I missed you last week, but Lane said you did awesome in class.” She looked Noah up and down as he leaned across the counter, leaning his head in his hand with the most adorable smile. “Well I am so glad I could still keep up in class without you here.” Lana lifted her eyebrows half glaring at Noah. Flirty, Check. June turned towards Lana, “Hey! So glad you could join us. We just love Noah here, he’s such a great participant in classes and he is just so dedicated.” June was looking at Noah as she grabbed a clipboard filled with paperwork and passed it to Lana on the counter, finally turning towards her, “If you could just sign these.” she smiled before turning back to gaze at Noah, which he was totally eating it up. Lana rolled her eyes filling out the paperwork. “June, just add this to my tab please, and I’ll see you inside.” Noah winked at her and that’s when Lana just totally lost it. Noah turned to look at her as she was doubled over “What?” He asked, totally unaware of why she had seemingly lost it. “You. are. Such. a. Flirt” Lana managed to get her sentence out, in between a ton of laughter. Noah smirked at her, “Yeah, I am, it comes with being a hopeless romantic” He whispers at her as he unrolls his yoga mat.

“Namaste Friends, let’s get to our mats and start with some deep breaths” the instructor Lane said from the front of the class. Lana blocked everything out and focused on class. About 20 minutes in she was sweating and really feeling the stretch and burn from the class. A flutter of movement next to her made her turn from her eagle pose. The fluttering she had noticed was Noah’s shirt, that he had stripped off, and threw on the ground as he moved from eagle to triangle pose. Lana’s eyes bugged out of her head as she took in his sculpted chest from his reflection in the mirror. Damn. She watched how his abs tighten when he moved from pose to pose, taking in the way his muscles shifted in his back, the way his brow furrowed as he intensely focused on his movements, the sweat rolling down his back, the way he smirked and lifted an eyebrow when they made eye contact...shit. She had just been caught checking him out. Damn it. She felt herself blush before returning her focus on the poses, not noticing the way Noah totally checked out her ass in the bright red leggings as they bent into head to knee.

After class finished both June and Lane hurried to Noah to ask how it was, Lana simply rolled her eyes folding her mat up and motioning to Noah that she was stepping into the restroom. She showered quickly and changed into another pair of leggings, her black ones that made her feel slightly less on display. She pulled the red top out of the bag, only to realize it was a crop top. Damn it Jessica. She knew it was either this or the sweaty shirt from earlier, so crop top it was. She sent a mad face emoji to Jessica before exiting the bathroom, where a freshly showered Noah looked back at her, his eyes had brightened at the sight of her, before roaming up and down her petite frame, lingering before meeting her eyes. “Alright, wanna order a pizza and hang out at my place?” He asked, leading her towards the car. “Actually I am starving, that sounds perfect.” Lana said as she ducked her head into the car, trying to avoid his still shirtless body. Well technically he had a shirt on, but he wasn’t actually wearing it, it was more just...resting on his neck? Why didn’t he just stick his arms into the sleeves? Why was he so fucking hot? Lana’s internal monologue rambled on as the door closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a good 10 chapters already written but am working on where the story will go. I just had all my wisdom teeth removed so I'm not sure how much I will be posting, it will depend on how much the medication effects my writing ability! 
> 
> Thanks!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Yoga and Pizza, sounds like a perfect date... but filming should always come first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, but next two will be uploaded quickly!
> 
> As some of you notice/will notice, I do take things they have discussed in interviews and work them into the story, just in own way. 100% fictional in the way I use them.

“Ok, What kind of pizza?” Noah asked as they pulled back into his garage. “Ok, you are totally going to laugh at me, but my absolute favorite kind of pizza is Pineapple and pepperoni.” Noah put the car in park and turned to Lana, “I’m sorry, it’s what?” Lana covered her face with her hands, “I know, I know, it sounds horrible but it is so good! The sweetness of the pineapple and the spiciness of the pepperoni, seriously best pizza ever.” She tried defending her choice, she used to think it was weird too, until she tried it. “Alright, well that makes one gross pizza, and then one meat lovers pizza.” He laughed as he jogged up the stairs into the living room, dialing the number for the pizza place down the street. Lana followed up the stairs and into the living room, scanning his collection of movies. “Ok, we will have sustenance in just about 30 minutes!” Noah announced coming around the corner, at least he finally put a shirt on. It was much easier to concentrate that way. “Cool…. I love your movie collection” Lana continued looking through the huge collection. He has a little bit of everything, “You do have way more romance than anything else though.” She said, turning towards him. He laughed, taking a seat on the couch. “Yeah, I wasn’t joking earlier, I really am the hopeless romantic type.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, and Lana swore she could see his cheeks colored by a tinge of blush. 

“So, tell me more about you.” Lana said as she took a seat next to Noah. He looked at her and scooted a little closer before talking, “Well, I have a sister, we used to live together but she actually just moved out with her boyfriend. We’re super close though.” Lana smiled, “I could see you as someone close to their family, it fits your personality.” Noah laughed a little, before continuing, “Yeah, I guess I am. I feel like I owe them a lot. If they weren’t as supportive I wouldn’t be where I am now, ya know?” Noah had leaned in while he was talking, and Lana could easily see the specks in his eyes. “When we were living in New York, I got the chance to audition for a part, super small, where I would just be in the background of a dance class, but something about that process, that small audition we had with my dance school, it got me. I somehow convinced my parents to move us out to LA, let me stop dancing, and then work on acting. I just feel so incredibly lucky, like all the time.” Lana had a half smile and a distant look, like it was such a good memory. “I agree, I felt so bad when I moved out at 18, cause I knew my mom just wanted to care for me, but I also wanted to prove that she did such a good job, that I didn’t need her to care for me anymore.” Lana didn’t know if she had ever had anyone feel as passionately as Noah did at his family's support. That meant something to her, since she felt the same way. “I did the same thing! My parents were not really for it, but I wanted to prove I earned my own space.” “Exactly!” Noah chimed in. They had scooted so close together that they now were touching thighs, faces within inches. Lana was biting her bottom lip looking at Noah, noticing that his eyes flickered from her own eyes down to her lips. Lana could feel Noah’s breath on her lips he was so close…KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Lana pulled away like she had suddenly caught fire the moment she heard someone at the door. “Ah… I should go get that.” Noah said, standing from couch and grabbing his wallet off the coffee table on his way to the front door. 

“Thanks man, have a good day.” Noah says as he closes the front door, coming back into the living room with the pizza boxes. “Alright, got plenty of pizza here, we can put on a movie and eat some awesome pizza and chill.” Noah said, setting the boxes down on the table. Lana took a deep breath, “Noah, it’s not going to happen between us.” “Huh?” he said, looking more like a lost puppy than ever before. “For this movie to work, we need to keep this chemistry. We need to stay… best friends and professional.” Lana looked at the floor while she spoke. There was a part of her that was afraid she was making a huge mistake, but another part of her wanted this movie to come off so well, she wanted the chemistry to remain for the shoot and what if they did this now, and the chemistry faded? Or worse, she had already noted that Noah was a bit of a player, what if he acted like this with everyone, what if they had a small fling and then he moved on to the next member of the cast or something and she ended up resenting him and it showed in the acting ruining the chemistry between them? “Umm, yea, of course, no, not gonna happen.” 

If Lana hadn’t been focused on the floor she would have seen Noah look like he had been punched in the gut. He couldn’t help wondering what he did to turn her off. He should have just closed the distance between them earlier, ignored the door… on the other hand, I guess it makes sense. This was the biggest role he had gotten so far, and with The Foster’s ending soon, this movie could launch his move from TV to movies, which he could use… Although he really wanted to kiss her. “Great” Lana said, grabbing a plate and piling some pizza on. “So, I know this sounds insane, cause of the movie and all, but maybe we should create boundaries… rules.” Lana said quickly before shoving her pizza in her mouth. “Um, yea, of course.” Noah said following suit and piling pizza on his own plate. “Ok, so… rules….” Lana said opening up the notes section of her phone. “Um, well, no kissing, I mean other than on set right, like what’s in the scripts?” Lana said typing and looking up at Noah to confirm. He nodded, still looking kinda lost. He cleared his throat, “Um, well we can make sure we have other people around for rehearsals.” Noah added in quietly. “Ok, perfect, and we can make sure that in all the press we discuss how we had this conversation, that will help when everyone starts asking about it.” Lana adds shoving a piece of pineapple in her mouth. “Yea, no, yea that sounds great.” Noah says, looking at his plate the entire time. “Ok” Lana said, putting her phone down, “Now, you have to eat a slice of this pizza.” She said, handing Noah a piece of the pineapple pepperoni, watching as his face scrunched up. “ I really do not know if I could handle pineapple… on pizza…” He squinted his eyes at her judging her pizza preference. “Pleaseeeeee” Lana draws out the word, “You gotta just try it.” As much as Noah was hurt that Lana put the brakes on anything happening between them, he couldn’t say no to those beautiful, full, pouting brown eyes. Noah makes a ‘tsk’ noise with his mouth, leaning down to where Lana held out the pizza and took a bite, locking eyes with her the entire time. He took a bite, chewing with a small smile thrown in her direction. Lana bit her lip again a slight blush on her cheeks. 

If she wanted to stick to a contract that was fine, it didn’t mean he had to make it easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rehearsal schedule was set to start on Monday. Lana and Noah had grown close since that day at his apartment 3 weeks ago. They hadn't seen each other, but they had texted, sent each other videos and snapchats, even talked on the phone a few times. Lana felt like as hard as it was not to throw herself at Noah, she did really enjoy being his friend. Although she really didn’t like that night they talked about that date he went on with the pretty blonde. 
> 
> This is the day of the cast read through.

The rehearsal schedule was set to start on Monday. Lana and Noah had grown close since that day at his apartment 3 weeks ago. They hadn't seen each other, but they had texted, sent each other videos and snapchats, even talked on the phone a few times. Lana felt like as hard as it was not to throw herself at Noah, she did really enjoy being his friend. Although she really didn’t like that night they talked about that date he went on with the pretty blonde.

Lana POV

My phone makes a ding on the coffee table. I set down my tea and pick it up.

Noah: L, you ready for tomorrow? :)

Lana: I think so, kinda nervous, but I think I know all my lines… hbu?

Noah: Spend the day pretending to fall in love with you all day? I got this ;)

I rolled my eyes, Noah was the biggest flirt I had ever met.

Lana: :-P

Noah: See you tomorrow beautiful, Can’t wait for Lara Jean and Peter to make it happen

Lana: LJ is gonna rock PK’s world, night N <3

I stood up and walked my tea mug into the kitchen, where Jessica was standing in front of the fridge. “I’m gonna head to bed. We have our read through and some costume fittings tomorrow so I need to make sure I get enough sleep. Remember I leave for Canada to start filming in two weeks Jess, two weeks!” Jessica closed the fridge and walked over to me, hopping up on the counter in front of me. “Girl, you get to do exactly what you want to do. You are staring in a teen rom-com, with two super hot guys, I mean both Noah and Israel are super adorbs, and you get to do exactly what you want. You got this babe.” Jess leaned down, jumping off the counter to wrap me in a hug. “Plus I want to hear all the awesome stories.” I laughed as I walked out of the kitchen, grabbing my phone and heading up the stairs. I spent most of the night tossing and turning. I was just too excited. In the end I think I got only 4 hours of sleep, but still felt energized when the sun came up. As soon as my alarm went off I popped right up to jump in the shower.

The drive to the studio was long, as it always is with LA traffic. I parked my car in the lot and grabbed my bag filled with highlights, pencils, and script. I had one earbud in listening to a new album as I crossed the parking lot. “Woah Woah Woah come’on girl, you know you aren’t gonna walk in there without me.” I heard from behind me. I stopped and waited for Noah to catch up to me. “Girl I been calling you since you got out of your car.” He slung his arm around me as we continued to the office building. “I was listening to music and didn’t hear you, if you must know.” I said brushing his hand off my shoulder, “Your gonna have to try harder than that Centineo” I called, walking through the door smiling at myself at the dumbfounded look on his face. To be honest, it kinda made my heart flutter to see that look on him.

“Hey little sis!” Janel Parish jumped up from her seat to come give me a hug. “I am so excited to work with you.” “Hi, thank you! I feel the same.” I said as Susan approached me. “Lana! Darling! So glad to have you, I have to tell you, the chem read with you and Noah, off the charts. The studio loved it so much, we can’t wait to see what you do for the rest of the scenes.” She clapped her hands together, before turning towards Noah who was walking through the door. “Noah darling! Oh our Lara Jean and Peter! I am so excited!” She hugged Noah before shooing people towards their seats, Noah came up behind me, placing one hand on my hip and leaning down to whisper in my ear, “Game On” before moving on to high five Israel and hug Janel and Anna, taking a seat where his name placard was, directly next to my name. I found my seat, and looked over at Noah with a smile. He winked at me. Damn him and those soulful eyes.

Noah POV

I literally stopped in my tracks when Lana brushed my hand off her shoulder. The look she gave me over her shoulder telling me to try harder, I couldn’t move. I actually couldn’t move. I don’t think my body had reacted to something as simple as that in a long time, but damn did I respond to that. Her sultry eyes, and half smile, the small bit of her lip and raise of her eyebrows…. I actually felt myself harden with that small look. Damn her. I made it a point to look away and think of anything else, my dog, my grandma, anything to get my mind off the little lip bite so I could continue to walk in to the read through. Lana just upped the game, and I was ready to rise to the challenge. As I walked into our read through room Susan got to me before I could sneak up on Lana, but I still used it to my advantage. As soon as she let go from a hug, I slid up right behind Lana, resting one hand on her hip bone, and mustered the most sensual whisper I could “Game On” before continuing on to my seat, throwing in some high fives with other castmates as I went. The hardest part was not looking back at her… but from the facial reaction of Janel, I got the idea that I shocked her pretty hard. I sat down next to my name plate, which of course was right next to Lana. As she took her seat, I waited, watching her out of the corner of my eye, waiting until she looked my way. I winked at her, immediately looking down at my script on the table. She wanted chemistry, I was going to give her chemistry.

“Alright people, let’s get started. We are going to do a read through from the top, and then afterwards we will discuss scheduling. We are on a tight budget and a tight shooting schedule, be aware of that!” Susan said, taking her seat at the head of the table. “Lana, go ahead.”

“The Forbidden Kiss. We knew that it was wrong, that he was betrothed to my sister.” Lana started off, a quiet steady voice. Even though she had her script in front of her, I could tell she wasn’t really using it. She had a cadence of someone who knew the words they were going for. She knew what infliction to use, “HEY” she yelled snapping me back into paying attention. She played that so well, even without an actual pillow flying into her face. A few short hours later, we were done. Talking out our scenes had felt so good. I think the contract writing scene was one of my favorite and we had to try so hard to not crack each other up.

“Well what do you put into a contract for a real relationship?” Lana said, looking me directly in the eyes from her chair. We had finally made it to the last scene, we had to really sell it.

“Nothing…… You gotta trust.” I paused, scooting my chair closer to hers, “ You gonna break my heart Covey?” She smirked towards me leaning in, and then turned to finish her last line about falling in love in a field where you play lacrosse. Neither of us had even had to look at our scripts.

As she finished her line the entire room broke out in applause.

“That was great guys! I am so happy to see so many of you either off book or almost off book. Alright here is the schedule we have for rehearsal and starting to film, Lana and Noah, were going to start filming production with that first lacrosse scene. Two weeks from now, and we want to make sure those costumes are ready to go, can you both head over to costume for a fitting on those, and let me know if you have any questions on the schedule.

“Sounds good Susan, ready L?” I said as I tossed my script back into my back, looking over at Lana.

“Yup, good, ready, let’s go.” I honestly kinda loved how her words ran together when she was nervous. I could see a lot of Lara Jean in Lana. It made sense why the role fit her so well. As we walked out towards the costume rooms she looked up at me, “Hey, you okay?” Her energy just seemed a little off all of the sudden, she just didn’t quite seem like herself.

“Huh?” she said, looking at me as though she forgot I was there, “Oh yeah, I’m fine, a read through just always leave me a little exhausted. I’m good through. Great job…. Sport.” She said, bumping her fist into my arm while looking down onto the ground. I laughed, “whatever you say L.” was all I managed to get out before being swept into a dressing room for some fitting changes. I wish I knew then that I wouldn’t see her until two weeks later, when we arrived on set in Canada


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Authors Note: short chapter, but continued quickly with Noah POV in next chapter. Also an small intro into some smut to come in the next chapter! I hope this is something people are enjoying, let me know!*

Lana POV

Lana: Just landed, have to get my bag

Jess: So jealous of you! Enjoy the moment!

I read the message and then locked my screen again. I knew it was only going to be a few short months away to film, but I missed her already. The studio had set all the actors up in apartments nearby, but I was so used to having someone in my house with me, I was a little worried I would get lonely sometimes.

“Yo Condor!” I heard from behind me at baggage claim. I would know that voice anywhere. I turned around and sure enough there was Noah strutting up to me. “Girl I didn’t know you got in today! If I had known I woulda booked my flight with you!” I laughed at Noah as he wrapped me in a hug. I hadn’t seen him since the day we had a fitting. We had just been pulled in different directions with pre-production and hadn’t had time to spend together. I also had thought that if I took some time away from him, maybe the thought of jumping straight into the kissing scene would be easier. It wasn’t. The minute his strong arms wrapped around me and I caught a whiff of his amazing cologne, I was nervous again. It wasn’t that I hadn’t kissed anyone before, I wasn’t that much like my character, but I hadn’t kissed Noah before and every time I thought about it, my brain snapped back to that day in the living room. How I could feel his breath on me, how my stomach was in knots at the thought, how I had felt the wetness pool thinking about him with his shirt off, how good he smelled, it was dangerous to me, it would distract me. But in this moment, it felt pretty good to be wrapped in a hug.

“Hey Noah, I didn’t know either. I think most of the cast get here early tomorrow. I just wanted a jump start. I figured I would settle in tonight before the first day of filming on Monday.” It did not escape me that we were still wrapped in each others arms as we spoke. “That’s the same reason I flew in today.” He laughed before releasing me from the hug. I saw my bag on the carousel and went to grab it. Before I got the change, Noah reached for it with his longer arms, plucking it up as if it didn’t weight the full weight of 60lbs. “I already have a car waiting for me, if you wanna just ride together. Pretty sure they put us up in the same complex.” He said, gesturing towards the door. “Sure, that sounds great.” I replied, “We have to get your bag though.” noticing me only had a duffle and my bag in his hands, “Ah, I travel light, figured I would just grab a couple of new things here. Most of the day I’ll be in Peter’s clothes anyway.” He threw me one of those half smiles before heading out towards the cars.

One of the large black SUVs had an older man in a suit was holding a sign “Mr. Centineo” In bold black writing. “ Oh. My. God. You actually called a car…. Not just an uber?” I said, stopping in my tracks to look up at Noah, knowing my mouth had actually dropped. He laughed, his full body laugh like it was the funniest thing someone had said to him. He looked down over his shoulder at me “I told you I called a car, come on girl.” He kinked his head towards the driver, rolling my suitcase effortlessly behind him.

“Mr. Centineo, hello sir, just these bags?” The driver said as Noah approached. “Yes, and the backpack she’s carrying, she will be traveling with us.” I could hear him finishing his sentence as I finally caught up to him, damn him and those long ass legs.

“Perfect Sir, same destination?”

“Yeah, were both staying in the same complex.” Noah said, opening the door and waving a hand towards me, indicating for me to get in. He really had a thing about being a gentlemen and opening doors. “Thank you,” I said, as I stepped into the large car, sliding across the back seat to make room for Noah. He hopped in and closed the door behind himself just as the driver finished loading the bags into the truck. “So I don’t know what you had planned, but, I do know I was gonna check out this new restaurant Lift, it’s right out on the water, supposed to have a great rooftop view, maybe wanna check it out with me?” Noah raised his eyebrows at me with that little hint of a smile. I gave an unsure look in return and before I could speak he continued with, “I would really hate to eat all alone…” Dragging out the end of his sentence while leaning across the car to me. I let a little half laugh half sigh escape from my lips. “Come on, we can get settled in for a few hours, unpack your bag, chill for a bit, and then head out this evening, like 7pm. Have a nice little dinner, and then we will be ready to knock out to prep for tomorrow and heading into the studio.” How did he know exactly what to say to get me feeling just guilty enough to agree? “Okay, that does actually sound nice, and I guess it’s either that or take out. Fine, fine Noah you win.” He pumped his fist in the air, along with a “Yes!” making us both start laughing. The drive wasn’t long and was mostly spent with us pointing things out to each other through the windows. We pulled up to the apartment complex and collected our bags. I noticed that Noah tipped the driver, shook his hand, and thanked him. I don’t know if I ever realized how such small gestures could mean so much. Something as simple as making sure to thank and tip those around you, it was definitely a bonus point in the attractive Noah column… not that I was making a pros and cons list… cause I wasn’t… well I wasn’t actually writing it down ok? We walked in to the front desk at the lobby, checking in with them and receiving our keys to our apartments we would call home for the next few months. “I’m on floor 6!” Noah said, showing me his keys, “Floor 8, I win.” I said sticking my tongue out at him. He did that nose scrunching smile I loved so much before we walked towards the elevator. Once he selected the floors he turned to me, “So, it's 3:30 now, that gives us a couple hours to get settled and chill, I booked a reservation at 7, so I’ll meet you at your door at 6:30? How’s that sound?” “You made a reservation?” was the first thing out of my mouth. Sometimes I really wish I thought before I talked. I had to give him credit though, he didn’t take it hard. He didn’t seem to take anything hard. “Yea, when we were in the car, just did it on my phone, figured it didn’t hurt right?” The elevator doors opened to his floor and he stuck his hand out to hold the door open as he stepped out. “See you then Lana.” He said moving his hand from the door. “Apartment 6!” I yelled catching his smile as the doors shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah thinks of Lana in the shower.... 
> 
> WARNING - Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small piece of smut, just a hint at what to come

Noah POV

How was it possible for me to feel so incredibly uncool around Lana? She just made me feel like I never quite had a grip on what she would do next. It really intrigued me. I always knew I was a bit of a romantic, I enjoyed being the one to ask girls out, to hold doors, to receive those adoring smiles, but I don’t think I ever knew I enjoyed the chase. The way Lana drew me in, but also pushed me away, was intriguing. I know we had a pact. I know we had agreed to it, and I know it made sense, we didn’t want anything interfering in the chemistry of the characters… but… what if it enhanced the characters? I found the door number 9. I vaguely remembered these apartments from when I lived her briefly filming ‘How to build a Better Boy’ back when I was 17. A lot of studio’s used this apartment complex for actors while they were filming. I opened the door and stepped inside. This was a little larger than the last one I had, and it faced toward the city of Vancouver, with big amazing floor to ceiling windows. I stepped through the living room into the bedroom. A large king bed covered most of the room, with fluffy white sheets and blankets. I placed my duffle bag on top of the dresser and stretched out on the bed. I took a few minutes to scroll through Instagram, text my mom that I made it and to take care of Baker, my adorable poodle mix I left at home. I set an alarm for 5:30 so I could shower, set my phone down, and did my favorite thing. Took a nap.

I felt like I had just laid my head down and the alarm went off. I had gotten pretty good at taking naps everywhere and anywhere when needed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stood up, stretching my arms up to the sky. I walked into the bathroom, throwing my clothes in a hamper set up in the corner. That was one of the nicest things about these apartments. They came furnished and decorated, making you feel like you were in a home rather than a hotel. You had all the things you needed, stocked kitchen, nice furniture, and even some artwork and kicknaks placed about, so you felt a little less like you were living out of a suitcase. I stepped into the shower, letting the warm water fall onto my back. As I added shampoo into my hair my mind wandered to Lana. Since that first day I saw her in that audition room I had felt something. The way her cheeks turn pink, the way she uses her facial expressions to express her emotions, the way she laughs. It was then that I realized I had started stroking myself slowly. Grabbing my hard member and squeezing lightly at the base. ‘You shouldn’t do that, it is your costar that you are NOT GOING TO DATE’ one part of my brain, the non-lust filled part, chimed in. ‘It might make you feel more relaxed for dinner’ the other part of me retaliated. Being 21 meant that sometimes, well a lot of the time, the smaller head made the choice, instead of my brain. Which is why I succumbed to the lust filled part of me, closing my eyes and picturing Lana, those red leggings she wore for yoga. The way he could see her bare midriff after yoga in that red crop top, red really was her color. The way her body curved just right, and I wanted one day to hear her moan my name.

My hand starting twisting up and it slid up and down, squeezing tighter to add more pressure, picturing those perfect little lips wrapped around me. Her brown eyes looking at me, and her delicate small hands working around me. Almost before I could finish the thought I felt my release coming, and with one more twist of my hand I spilled over my fist and onto the shower wall. I slouched against the opposite wall to catch my breath. As I came back down to earth from my orgasm it started to sink in what I had done. I just jacked off to Lana. Shit, shit, shit, that was not going to help me feel less awkward around her. Damn it Noah, that was a stupid idea…. But it had felt really good. I finished rinsing the soap off of myself before exiting the shower. I dried myself off with the towel before rubbing it through my hair to help dry out.

I walked back into the bedroom, pulling out a pair of black jeans, boxers and a t-shirt from my backpack, slipping my boxers on before heading into the kitchen for some water. I checked my phone as I opened the fridge. As I had requested the fridge was filled with Fiji waters, eggs, avocados, and some other staple food items I liked to have on hand. I grabbed a Fiji water and clicked on my messages tab. I had a text from my mom that was a picture of Baker on her lap, which made me smile, and another from my best friend Jack “Dude I’ll be in Vancouver next weekend filming, I’ll hit you up!” I chugged the water down, replying to Jack before opening my text conversation with Lana. She hadn’t texted but it was almost 6:30, so I sent a quick, ‘Be there in 10’ before throwing my jeans and t-shirt on. I grabbed my jacket throwing my wallet and phone in my pockets before taking a minute to look at myself in the mirror. I played with my hair, running my fingers through it for a few minutes before shaking my head and letting my curls fall where they would. ‘Remember, it’s for Covey and Kavinsky.” I said to my reflection, before heading out the door and to the elevator. 

I found her apartment easily and knocked. I should have taken another deep breath before she opened the door. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a gray shirt that had a deep v-neck cut. It was a casual outfit, but paired with the black boots, it had my mind flashing back to my shower less than an hour ago. “Hey Noah, you ok?” I heard her speaking but couldn’t quite get my brain to understand the words, “Huh?” was all that made it out of my mouth. “You ok? You kinda look like you’ve seen a ghost, and I didn’t pack any sage with me..” She smiled, but I could see the concern in her eyes. I shook my head to get me out of the trance I had been in, “Oh yeah , fine fine totally fine, no worries here, you ready?” She looked at me questioningly, but choose to laugh and roll her eyes. “Yea, lemme grab my jacket” she said, reaching over to the coat rack next to the door, before stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind her, “Alright, here we go. Are we gonna take an uber?” She asked as we headed back towards the elevator and down to the lobby. “Nah, I have a rental car downstairs waiting for me. I like having the freedom to drive where I want. Sometimes driving just clears my head better.” I say, taking us straight down the garage. She starts laughing as we approach the car, “Are you kidding me Noah?” She says, as I open the door for her. “What?” I say, closing the door behind her as I jog around to the other side. “I own a tesla, sometimes I gotta be a little more flashy.” I shrugged and winked at Lana as I opened the driver door to the convertible porsche I rented for my time here and got in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and Noah go to dinner

Lana POV

There was a part of my that couldn’t believe he rented a Porsche, but there was another part of me that wasn’t surprised at all. Noah looked at filming on location as a vacation from his life at home, where he had the eco-friendly car. The Porsche was his splurge and if he only drove it a couple times, he didn’t feel as guilty as if he owned it. It made perfect sense. We chatted about our apartments and when the rest of the cast was coming in on our way to dinner. We pulled up to a gorgeous building right on the water. Noah handed the keys to the valet before coming up beside me and putting his hand on my lower back, “I’ve heard some awesome things about this place.” He said, guiding me towards the front door. “Hi, Reservation under Centineo.” He said as he approached the receptionist. “Right this way. We have you in the wine room facing the marina.” She said, motioning for them to follow her up the set of stairs and around a corner to a small room, with only 5 or 6 tables. She motioned for us to sit at the table right at the window. The view of looking over the marina at sunset was pretty spectacular. “Your waiter will be with you shortly.” She said, turning and disappearing from the room. I picked up the menu and started to scan. 

“Compliments of the restaurant” I hear, moving the menu to see a waiter setting down two glasses of red wine. “Oh,” Noah said in surprise as the glass was set down in front of him, “Um, Thank you.” he finished, looking lost for words. “I’ll be back in a moment to take your order.” The waiter said before disappearing around the corner. “Oh, well cheers I guess.” I say, picking up my wine and tilting the glass towards Noah. He picked up his water glass and tilted it towards my wine. “Um, actually I don’t drink, but I will happily cheers to you with water. Cheers to getting chosen for this amazing journey were about to embark on.” Noah said, closing the gap between the glasses and letting them clink together before bringing his water glass to his lips. “Wait, what?” I asked, forget to take a sip and setting my glass down, “Didn’t you just turn 21?” Noah smiled holding the menu up again before answering, “It’s bad luck not to take a sip after your cheers someone.” I stared blankly at him for a moment before I realized that was all he was saying, he wasn’t actually answering my questions. “Noah if were working together I need to know what types of things are triggers…. Is drinking a trigger?” He let out a quiet laugh, moving the menu aside so I could see his face again. “Nah, not really a trigger. You are more than welcome to drink, I hold no judgement against it, none at all. I just realized a few months ago that when I drink, I make bad decisions, sometimes ones that affect the people I love. I don’t want to be that person. So I thought I would take a break, stay sober for a little bit. Turns out I kinda like it. I’m able to pin-point my own issues and work on them. Work on making myself a better me. In letting go of smoking and alcohol, I’ve spent more time with myself, not a high or drunk self, but my real self, dealing with pain through writing in a journal and yoga and going to the gym. I like myself so much more now than I did this same time last year when I was partying and drinking and going out all the time.” He took his time explaining, finding the right words. His eyes on mine as he explained, watching my reactions. “But please, Lana, if you want a drink I honestly don’t want me not drinking to stop you. It’s not like I am in recovery and can’t drink, I just don’t like who I am when I drink, so I don’t do it.” He tells me when he notices that I still haven’t taken a sip. I search his eyes trying to make up my mind, but all I see is truth, so I give him a smile and pick up my glass, taking a sip. The waiter returned to take our orders and collect our menus. “So, what are you most excited for in filming?” Noah asked me as I picked at the bread basket in front of us. “Well…” I thought slowly mulling over the script in my head, “The script is missing some parts of the book that I really love, but I think my favorite scene that I am really excited to film is the once with Janel and Anna where we discover that Kitty is the one that sent out the letters. You get to see such a real family dynamic in that scene. And the one with Peter in his kitchen after dinner with his mom and brother. There is just such an honesty in that scene, and I feel like it’s when they really start to fall for each other.” I picked up my glass taking a sip and watching Noah. Before I could ask him the same question our food appeared in front of us. We thanked the waiter before he disappeared and then I continued, “So what about you?” He took a few moments to think, I could almost see him flipping through the script in his mind as he tried to pick the scene he was most excited for. “I agree with the kitchen scene, I think that one gives you such a good look into how deep Peter and Lara Jean are going into this fake relationship, and then I think the hot tub scene, because you see how vulnerable Peter is with Lana, how much he really has fallen or her. Plus that kiss is gonna be steamy as fuck.” Noah said, switching from sentimental to flirty and ending with a wink and that damn half smile that caused butterflies in my stomach. I could feel the blush in my cheeks again, which happened a lot around him, so I looked down at my plate. He laughed lightly and his knee bumped into mine under the table. We continued to talk about our dreams, what we wanted from our careers, past relationships, love. Noah really liked talking about love. We talked about first loves and first heartbreaks, favorite books and movies, and before we knew it we had been sitting at this table for hours. The waiter brought up the check and before I had a chance to grab my purse, Noah handed him his credit card. “Noah, please, let me pay for it, this has been such a nice way to start our shoot, plus you got the pizza and yoga class, I should get this one.” I tried fighting him against it. Noah would not relent and just smiled at me, “Honestly, it’s just one of my love languages. Acts of service and providing for others. It’s one of the main ways I show love and caring for other people.” He said, so matter of factly that I honestly didn’t have an answer other than “Oh.” which slipped out quietly, under my breath. When the check was returned and receipt signed, Noah stood, reaching out his hand to mine, “Shall we?” He asked in what could have been a very suave way, if not for the goofy voice and wiggling eyebrows which instead cadiputled me into a fit of giggles. I took his arm and we walked down to valet. I hadn’t really noticed, but most of the restaurant had emptied out. I almost couldn’t believe I could get so lost in conversation with someone that 3 hours had passed and I hadn’t even noticed. I had a feeling working with Noah was going to continue to surprise me.

We parked in the apartment garage and started to head to the elevators. “You know what I think we need to do?” Noah asked as we waited for the doors to open, “Get changed into comfies, and watch 16 Candles and Fight Club. Get the right motivation for the characters.”

“What?” I laughed in response, “As ridiculous as that is… it does sound fun.” His eyes light up when he realizes I am agreeing. “Perfect, lemme get changed, and I’ll be up in like 10 minutes, cool?” He says, as the elevator stops on his floor. “Sounds perfect.” I respond, realizing then that he had been holding my hand the whole time. “See you soon.” He yelled at me in that ridiculous voice he used when goofing off that got me laughing every time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsing a kiss is always a good idea....

Noah POV

I stepped off the elevator and said, “See you soon!” in that ridiculous voice I do when I’m trying to be goofy, but it usually just comes off as weird. I hurried to my room and threw myself on the bed to yell into the pillow. I knew I was balancing on the edge here. We had made clear boundaries, but I was crushing hard on Lana. Not only was she gorgeous and adorable, our conversation at dinner was amazing. The way we could talk for hours and get lost in conversations, to me that was as intimate as spending the night together. I had never had this much of a connection with someone, I knew she felt it, I saw the way she looked at me, or blushed when I complimented her, and I knew we would be good together, the way our hands fit together so well. I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated. I knew we would be good together, but I had to respect her wishes, adhere to the pact we made… but if I could win her over, maybe, just maybe I could convince her… maybe. I jumped up off the bed, grabbing a pair of sweats from my bag and getting changed. Once I had changed, run my hands through my hair to calm it down, and grabbed my phone charger I was ready. 

Noah: Headed up to your room!

Lana: Be ready in 5!

I opened the pantry in the kitchen. We had just eaten, but movies always called for snacks. I grabbed the family size bag of gummy bears out and headed towards the door. 

Lana POV

I rode the elevator up the last two floors thinking about Noah’s hand holding mine. It had been so comfortable I hadn’t even noticed. How did this happen? He was such a great person to get lost in a conversation with. I stepped out of the elevator and into my apartment. I had an amazing view from my living room windows. You could see the city, but also the water. It was such a different view from LA where all the windows were small and all you saw was more tall buildings. I took a deep breath and opened the dresser to find a comfortable pair of pj pants to change into. There was a part of me that felt like this would be so much easier if Noah was not as gorgeous. I wanted to keep our pact, and it made sense to me at the time, but now, well now I just wanted to continue having him hold my hand and have conversations together about everything. I sighed closing my eyes for a minute and taking in a deep breath before I heard my phone ding. 

Noah: Headed up to your room!

I swiped the screen to respond.

Lana: Be ready in 5!

I typed quickly, rushing to get changed. As I finished taking off my makeup I heard a knock on the door. 

“Delivery!” I heard from the other side of the door. When I looked through the peephole all I could see was a giant bag of gummy bears. I opened the door laughing, “Really? Gummy bears? How did you know they are my favorite?” I stepped to the side letting Noah in and grabbed the bag from him. “Everyone loves gummy bears,” he said, “They’re my guilty pleasure food.” He whispered to me, before he continued on to the living room. I closed the door behind him, grabbing a few gummy bears to stuff in my mouth as I sat down on the couch next to him. “Your apartment is bigger than mine.” He said, taking in the surroundings. “Well, I am the star.” I said, leaning back into a ridiculous pose, to show off my stardom of course. Noah’s laugh filled the air. “Good to know you didn’t let this role get to your head or anything.” He said as he reached for the gummy bears in my hand. “Alright, so I'm thinking start with fight club… because that’s the motivation for keeping the contract a secret.” He says, throwing some gummy bears into his mouth as he talked. “Alright, Flight Club it is” I said, turing on the TV and scrolling through the apps and options. “Oh here, we can log onto my amazon account, I have it digitally on there.” Noah said, taking the remote from my hand to find the amazon app. “Ok, close your eyes, I gotta put in my password!” He put his hand over my eyes, making me giggle. “You know it’s all starred out, I can’t see it,” I said, leaving his hand where it was though. “Ah it’s a safety precaution.” He shrugged, not moving his hand until he was done, “There.” he said when he hit the enter button and I was allowed my sight back as the opening sequence started playing. Noah started bouncing along to the song as the stars of the movies name start flashing across the screen. “Do you ever run out of energy?” I ask, leaning back against the couch and grabbing a blanket to lay on my lap. Something about movies invited blankets. Noah noticed the blanket and scooted closer to me, grabbing the edge of it so it covered both of us, “Of course I do, I just don’t like to show it.” He said, never taking his eyes off the screen. I looked over at him, smiled, and cuddled back for the movie. 

We were about half way through the movie, and at some point Noah had shifted to laying with his head in my lap. “Noah, are you nervous at all?” The words came out of mouth my before I even really thought about them. I hadn’t even intended on saying them outloud, and the look of surprise on my face showed it. “Nervous for what?” He said, moving to prop himself up next to me, but not creating any more distance between us. “That was my outside voice wasn’t it?” I was still in shock. “Hey, Lana, if your nervous about something you gotta tell me. This partnership won’t work otherwise.” Noah’s soft voice and the way he placed his hand over mine comforted me. “Ok, I know this sounds weird, and we have the pact and everything, but were supposed to film the lacrosse kiss tomorrow, while everyone else is in their last fittings and stuff right?” “Yeah…” He said, trailing off the end of his sentence like he wasn’t sure where it should go exactly. “Ok, well… ok it’s like this… you know how when Kate Winslet met Leo on the set of Titanic and Kate knew the drawing scene was gonna be kinda awkward so she just flashed Leo to get it over with so it wasn’t such a big deal?” I watched Noah’s face go from thoughtful, confused, and then… intrigued? “You saying you wanna flash me?” He cocked his head to the side with a smirk, since he knew it would get a reaction out of me. “No!” I yelled, swatting him with my hand lightly. His laughter filled the room again, “No, I get what your saying. It’s hard to do these scenes when we have everyone looking at us, cameras, directors, extras, all that.” He pulled himself up so he was sitting next to me now. “But it does sound like you're asking me to kiss you Lana Condor.” He leaned in a little, leaving only a few inches between us. “Ok, yes I am, BUT” I put my finger up between us to stop, “I want to read the scene. Like a rehearsal but with just the two of us.” I caught a glance of Noah’s eyes flicking down to my mouth and back to my eyes. It was so quick I almost missed it. “Or is that silly?” I asked, realizing what I was actually asking him for. “No, no no, I think it makes sense. So our first on screen kiss isn’t a total flub. Gotta make it look like we know what we're doing right? Let’s start like you’ve already stormed across the field.” He said, rearranging himself to face me as I did they same. “Ok, here we go.” I said, taking a deep breath

“Hey Kavinsky” I said watching Noah as he pretended to remove his helmet.

“What?” He asked, shaking his head at me in confusion

“Let’s do this.” I tried to sound matter of fact and confident. Noah looks surprised, before leaning in and 

“Wait wait wait, we should stand for this. A sit kiss and a stand kiss are different.” I hadn’t realized that I had closed my eyes until I heard I heard Noah speak. “Oh, ok, sure.” I said, standing and shifting over the coffee table so we had space to move around a little more. “Ok, sorry, let’s try that again.” Noah said shaking his head as if he needed to shake the character of Peter on. Deep breath Lana. 

“Hey Kavinsky” I started over, feeling more settled into my line than last time.

“What?” He asked, his reactions were really great. 

“Let’s do this.” I noticed I stood up straighter when I said that, so I guess Noah was right, position was important. Noah looked around, as if he was checking for people watching, before leaning down, wrapping his hand around my lower back and bringing out lips together. He tasted a little bit fruity like the gummy bears we had snacked on. His hand wrapped around me pulled me closer to him, more into his chest as I stood on my tip toes to keep contact with him. His other hand snaked into my hair and I found my own arms wrapping around his shoulders. It was warm, and the way he sucked in just a little at my bottom lip jump started my body. Before I could stop if I heard a small breathy moan and my fingers tugged in his hair, causing a low moan from him. 

*Sisters, Sisters there were never such devoted sisters* 

The loud song coming from my phone startled us both, breaking out kiss. “Um.. that would be Janel.” I said rushing over to grab my phone. “Hey Janel, how are you?” I answered turning away from where I had left Noah standing. “Actually it’s kinda late here…. Yea like almost 1am “ I turned and gave Noah a sheepish look. To his credit he shook his head, letting me know it was alright. I heard Janel talking to me but I was lost in my thoughts about that kiss. I don’t think Lara Jean and Peter are supposed to be as into as we got, but he was just such a good kisser. 

“Hey Lana, it’s late, I should head downstairs” Noah tapped me on the shoulder, bringing me out of the trance. “Wait, is Noah there?” She asked “Hold On.” I said “Noah,” I muted the phone so Janel couldn’t hear us, “Thank you. I’m… I’m not so nervous anymore.” Noah stopped in his tracks and walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. “See ya tomorrow.” He whispered in my ear with a light squeeze. I watched him walk out the door, almost forgetting that Janel was still on the phone until I heard her yelling “Hello? Earth to Lana?”   
“Oh sorry, uh, I’m still here.” I said unmuting the phone. “I heard Noah… is he in your room after 1am?” Janel asked inquisitively. My eyes landed on Noah’s sweatshirt, he must have forgotten to grab it, “Oh yeah, um, we were rehearsing a little and hanging out. Getting to know each other and all.” I said, unconsciously touching my lips and looking at the door Noah had walked out of.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Lana POV

Lana POV

The next morning I was both exhausted and full of energy. I had tossed and turned thinking about that kiss with Noah. I know I had wanted to practice, and really I was glad that wasn’t our first kiss on set. If it had been, would it have gotten so passionate? Probably not, it’s a lot less fun to kiss when you surrounded by cameras and producers and crew. I rolled over to check my phone and noticed I had a message. 

Noah: Morning Condor, glad we practiced last night, it will make today easier ;)

I let out a giggle and threw my head back into the pillow before picking up my phone to reply. 

Lana: :-P 

Noah: :-*

I smiled and put my phone down, heading into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Most of the cast had flown in early in the morning. The cast transport van was downstairs waiting for Noah and I while the rest of the cast got settled in. They would all be joining us on the lot later in the afternoon. As I approached the van the driver looked at me “The front desk just told me Noah is running a bit behind, so we will be on our way when he gets here.” I nodded in response and went back to checking my slides for the scenes we were shooting today. After 10 minutes passed I was just pulling out my phone to call Noah when I saw a tall hunched over frame headed towards the van cloaked in a black hoodie with the hood covering his head and he folded himself into the van. 

“Well good morning sunshine.” I said looking over at him. “Huh?” he said, removing his headphones from his ear and looked at me. He still looked half asleep. “ I said good morning sunshine.” I smiled at him. He looked at me with big eyes. “Good Morning, I’m still asleep.” he said, resting his head against my shoulder and closing his eyes. That is when I started to learn that Noah fell asleep everywhere and anywhere. In the short drive to the lot he had fallen asleep, his hand falling onto my thighs. “Noah? Hey Noah?” I whispered, running my hands through his hair as we pulled into the lot. Instead of stirring him awake like I thought it would, it seemed to comfort him and he shifted, nudging and burrowing into me more instead, his hand on my thigh falling between my legs. I could feel the warmth from his hand on I tried my best to stiffen and not move. It wasn’t easy, and I let myself enjoy it for a moment before saying louder “Hey Noah….” Nothing, so I did it even louder “Noah” And pushed him a little bit, which seemed to startle him awake and make him jump and causing his hand to grab my inner thigh. I let out a squeal and Noah moved his hand instantly. I could feel the blush on my cheeks, but I could also see it on Noah’s , which at least made me feel better. “Um, sorry about that, I just knocked out.” He sent me that half smile again that I loved. “No worries” I say as we head into the makeup trailer. “Watch out for him Beth, he's got narcolepsy and he will fall asleep in that chair!” I yell to Beth as I take my seat in my make up chair, earning a raspberry from Noah as he stuck his tongue out at me.

After an hour of powder, eyeliner, and hairspray, were whisked away from the makeup trailer and into wardrobe, and 45 minutes later we were out at the lacrosse field. Susan called us over. “Alright, were going to start with Lana across the field with the lacrosse practice happening from right to left so that Lana can walk right through it. Noah you’ll be at the goal, I wanna see if a few ways, maybe once your blocking a goal, once faced the opposite way, and we're gonna do a few run throughs with the players. Let’s get in some rehearsal on it, okay? Any questions?” Noah looked at me, “Any questions before we do some rehearsal Lana?” He asked raising an eyebrow at me. “No.” I shot back with a smile. Susan looked between us, “You guys alright?” We laughed answering yes and heading towards our marks. We rehearsed the choreography with the lacrosse players a few times, before running the entire shot. The first take one of the extras tripped over a stick. THe second take the wind blew up to much and we had to wait, by the fifth take we finally were able to make it through the scene and onto the kiss. It was a nice kiss, but I could tell Noah was holding back, his hand barely grazed my hip and he didn’t lean in as much as he had last night in the apartment. “Susan, can we get a minute? I need some water” I asked. She nodded, taking off her headphones for the sound “Alright guys, let’s take 5!” 

I pulled Noah to the side asking him “Is everything okay?”. I’m fine, I just, well I, I wasn’t sure how you felt about that kiss last night. I didn’t want to over do it.” He looked at he sheepishly. I knew he was holding something back today. “Noah, if you hold back again, I’m gonna kick you. This is why we had a pact, so things don’t get weird, and all I wanted was to practice so it wasn’t wired for us. So… suck it up!” I tried to sound intimidating but I had the feeling he thought it was cute the way he laughed. “So we had a pact?” He said, crossing his arms and leaning down to me. “Is that really the only part you heard?” I laughed, knowing that meant we were cool. “Have not had, now let’s go get you to kiss me Kavinsky.” I said, walking back to my mark for the scene. “You got it Covey.” heard Noah say as he made it back to his mark. On that take, when it came time for the kiss, Noah leaned down, really into it, wrapped his hand around my waist and squeezed just a little, opening his mouth to make the kiss deeper. He bit on my bottom lip, and then, suddenly but gently his tongue peaked out into my mouth, surprising me as the camera pulled away. “And cut!” Susan called out, “I love that take really great energy you guys!” Noah looked at me and winked. Damn him. I turned towards the camera and saw Janel bouncing on the balls of her feet smiling at us like she knew something we didn’t.


	11. Chapter 11

Noah POV

The day sped by and before I knew it, filming was done for the day. To celebrate everyone being in town and the start of filming, the production company rented out an entire restaurant for dinner. It was a beautiful rustic space, with a large buffet food area and a bar that stretched the length of the restaurant. There was music and dancing. I made the rounds, trying to have conversations with as many people as possible, talking to some of the lighting crew about angles and best times of day for lights, the boom operators about how ripped you have to be to hold the boom up for so long, even the craft services coordinator about organizing food for everyone. I wanted to do my best to get to know everyone on this crew, to appreciate and acknowledge their craft and their contribution to this project. 

Around 10pm I looked over to the dance floor as I ordered another water at the bar. I could see Lana jumping up and down, rocking her head back and forth to the music with Madeleine and Emilija. I drank my water and watched her swaying and moving to the beat. As soon as the glass was empty I ran to meet her on the dance floor. I hadn’t spent much time with her tonight while making my rounds, but I wanted to catch a few last dances with her as the party was winding down. Just as I approached her the DJ announced the last song, a slow song. As I came up next to Lana I asked “May I have this dance?” and I wrapped her in my arms before she finished nodding a yes. My hands fit around her waist so easily. “Why do you always smell nice?” She asked me, wrapping herself around me a little tighter. “Lana, are you drunk?” She laughed into my chest, scratching her nails against my back. “Nooooo” the word dragged out and ended with giggles. “No, I’m not drunk… I just had a few too many glasses of wine.” She laughed again. She may not have been fully drunk, but she had drank enough she was tipsy. She felt totally relaxed in my arms as we swayed back and forth, and when the song ended and I kept my arm around Lana’s waist. “Come on girl, lemme take you home.” leaned down to say in her ear. She just snuggled against me, “You're warm Noah.” Was all she said. I laughed at her while calling an uber and gather her jacket and purse. When the car approached, I helped her in before jogging around to the other side and sitting next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder, “Thanks for the dance Noah. I can’t remember the last time I slow danced with someone 12 feet taller than me.” She giggled at her own joke, causing me to smile at her. “Well I can’t remember the last time I danced with someone under 4 feet tall.” I said in response. She sighed a laugh out, but I could tell she was falling asleep.

By the time we pulled up to the apartments she was passed out. “Thank you, have a nice night.” I said quietly to the driver as I got out, opening Lana’s door and picking her up in my arms. It was going to be easier just to carry her to her apartment than try waking her up all over again. I carried her in a cradle position through the quiet lobby, nodding to the front desk attendant as I stepped into the elevator and hit floor 8. Lana was so light, I almost didn’t need two arms. She shifted slightly wrapping her arms around my neck, nesting her head in the crook of my neck. She seemed to fit there like a piece of a puzzle. I opened her purse and grabbed the set of keys for her door, making it easier for once I reached her apartment. As soon as I stepped through the door, I set her keys down on the side table, so she would easily be able to find them, and walked into her bedroom. I laid her down on the bed, and moved to take off her heels. “The warm.” Lana mumbled under her breath. I smiled, tossing her heels on the ground. “Come back” She mumbled again, and I didn’t have the strength to say no. I plugged in her phone, setting an alarm so we would wake up for our call time, lucky not until 11am, and laid down next to her. She instantly gravitated towards me, laying her head on my chest. I sighed. “Goodnight Lana Bear.” I whispered into her hair. She tightened her grip on me and we drifted to sleep.

*Good Morning Good Morning It’ Great to Stay up Late but Good Morning Good Morning To you!*

I came to consciousness from the sound of soft music playing. I started to shift to hit whatever was making that noise but ran into something… or really someone. “Humph” The person made a noise, and snuggled into me closer. That’s when I remembered, I had put Lana to bed last night, falling asleep with her. And now, she was snaked around me, arms and legs tangled with mine. It had been completely innocent, but waking up like this make me think of waking up together after a night of sex. Except somehow this was almost more intimate, being wrapped in each other, still fully clothed. “Lan, we gotta get up.” I said, nudging her. I really needed her to move her thigh off of me, instead her leg slid up further, rubbing against my already aroused crotch. My hand flung down to her thigh, putting pressure on it to gently push it back down and off of me, hoping she wouldn’t notice. “Lan, girl we gotta get up, I’m just gonna jump in your shower.” I said, slowly sliding her off of me as she sighed. I rushed to the bathroom. I knew I couldn’t go out into the hallway and back down to my room, not looking so disheveled, especially not with my hard on bulging out noticeably in my jeans. I looked at her shower, then back at the mirror. I least if I took a cold shower I could solve the disheveled and hard on problem. Then I could run back to my room and change. Would anyone notice I was in the same jeans? I think I had left a sweatshirt in Lana’s living room, if I showered and wore that with my jeans, I could say I just came up for breakfast or something? Before I over thought it much more, I stripped and turned on the shower, making sure it was on the cold side. Jerking off to Lana in my own shower was one thing, I was not going to do it with her just outside the door in her bathroom. I showered quickly, toweling off and throwing my jeans back on and stepping out of the bathroom. Lana was sitting up in bed, her hands over her face. “Well good morning.” I said, sitting on the end of the bed with her. “So I really didn’t think I drank that much, but I can’t exactly recall how I got home, I remember being in an uber with you and… that’s about it” She asked, not making eye contact with. “You fell asleep. When the car got here, I just didn’t have the heart to wake you up, and then when I put you to bed you asked for me. I thought I would lay down for a few minutes before heading back to my room, but I must have fallen asleep too.” I placed my hand on her leg, trying to urge her to make eye contact. “Totally innocent, just a little sleepover between friends.” I took my other hand and lifted her face to mine, “I promise.” She smiled and looked at me, “Thank god, I knew I had too much wine, but I didn’t think it was enough to black out. I was just exhausted from the time change and the filming process and then the wine didn’t help.” She looked at me sheepishly, a light rouge on her cheeks. I smiled back, “So… I’m gonna raid your kitchen for breakfast while you shower. I’ll put something together for us, then head back to my room. How’s that sound?” I ask standing and stretching as I spoke. I loved the way her eyes raked over my naked chest at I stretched. I had worked really hard for these abs, it was nice to see them be appreciated. “You carried me last night?” She asked, I laughed realizing she zoned out everything about breakfast. “Yeah, your like 90 pounds, I lift more than that at the gym. So that’s a yes to breakfast right?” I asked again. “Breakfast?” She looked up at me confused. “You Shower, Me make Breakfast. Come on party girl, we gotta get you ready for work.” I said, lifting her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She squealed and wiggled trying to get out of my arms. I set her down in the bathroom. “Shower.” I said, closing the door behind me as she stuck her tongue out at me with a smile. I walked into the kitchen and searched for food. She had eggs and bread, so scrambled eggs and toast it was. It wasn’t my usual oatmeal, but this would do for this morning.

I could hear the shower running as I cracked eggs into a bowl and I got lost in my own thoughts and memories. The last time I had made breakfast for someone was my ex girlfriend. I had just been cast in “The Fosters” and we had gone out to celebrate. We had both drank way too much and had fallen into bed together at the end of the night. We barely remember having sex, until the next morning. We made breakfast and nursed our hangovers. That’s when we both realized we hadn’t used protection. We had never slipped up like that before. I had always been so careful. I asked her to take the morning after pill, she didn’t want to, and got upset at me for suggesting it. As soon as she found out she wasn’t pregnant she broke up with me, and I spent the next few weeks partying. Sleeping with way to many girls, drinking way to much. It wasn’t a time in my life I was proud of. That’s when I stopped drinking. “Hey” Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts. “Hey, have a good shower?” I asked dividing the eggs and toast onto 2 plates. “How are ya feeling?” I asked, handing her one plate and digging into my own with a fork. “Pretty good actually. I had a slight headache, but that’s already gone. Thanks for getting me home last night.” She said, taking a bite of her own food. I smiled at her, “Anytime. I coulda woken you up, but you just seemed so peaceful, I couldn’t.” 

“These eggs are awesome, I’ve never been good at making them. I always get the too runny. You’ll have to show me next time.” She said, shoveling the food in her mouth. I finished my last bite and threw my plate in the sink. “Next time…. Will do,” I say with a smirk while checking my watch, “I gotta head down to my room and get changed” I say, grabbing the sweatshirt from the other night and hanging it over my shoulders, “but I’ll see you in the transport van in a little bit, right?”

“Yeah, see you in like 20 minutes.” She said, leaning into me and kissing me on the cheek. “Now go or you won’t have enough time!” She said as she held open her apartment door for me. I smiled and headed out towards the elevator. As I stepped into the elevator I looked up, to see Janel standing there. “Well, look at who it is. I could have sworn you told me that you were on level 6?” She said, her eyes gleaming. How did she always look like she knew what was going on. “Yeah, um,” My voice cracked and I had to clear my throat, “I uh stopped by Lana’s apartment for breakfast and too check up on her, see how she was feeling. Big break up scene today… a lot to film.. Very um… emotional” I replied, not looking up from my feet. “Uh huh” Janel said as the doors opened onto my floor. I sent a wave in her direction before continuing to my apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napping on the couch

Lana POV

A few hours later we had finished a few other scenes and were ready to start the fight scene.. I was completely exhausted. I had already filmed the scene where Lara Jean and Chris talk about the ski trip, and even did some run throughs on a scene with Janel, Anna, and John, before a costume issue tabled that scene for the day. Noah and I did a walk through for the fight, starting at the end of the hallway.

“What do you think people are going to say when they see my girlfriend cozying up to Sanderson?”

“What do you think they are going to say when they hear that you’re practically begging to get back with Gen on the bleachers”

“Hey Guys, let’s take that a little slower around the corner.” Susan suggested, having us start again from the top. This was probably the hardest part of filming. You had to rehearse the scene, try it out a few different ways, then do it again with lighting, then map out for the camera crew, then try it rolling. One little 2 minute scene could take hours to film. We ran through the scene maybe 10 times. By then when Noah gave his line “You don’t even post about us on your Instagram” I was hoping the next take we could start filming. I was just so exhausted.

“Cut. Hey guys, one of these bulbs went out and we have to readjust the lighting. Go ahead and take a few in the break room, we’ll come get you when were ready.” Susan said, watching the monitor as the Adam, our light director showed her what was going on. “Sounds good!” Noah said from next to me, “I’m gonna go crash on the couch in there for a few.” He said, backing up the hallway, “Care to join me?”

“I’m gonna grab an iced tea, I’ll be there in a minute.” I said, walking towards the craft service tent. I grabbed an iced tea, and a couple of oranges, hesitating a minute before decided to grab a water for Noah. Then I headed down the hall to the room they had set up for actors and crew to relax in between takes. “Hey No…” I turned the corner about to toss the bottle at him when I realized he was already asleep on the couch. I envied his ability to sleep anywhere and everywhere. It didn’t matter if it was loud or quiet, he could lay his head down and be fast asleep in less and 2 minutes. I set the bottles and food down on a small table and looked at Noah. He cracked one eye open, showing he wasn’t fully sleep yet. “Come on girl, you know there's always room for you.” His voice was already rough, like he was almost asleep, and I was really tired. I sighed, then scooted next to him. He pulled me closer to his chest, throwing his right arm behind himself to prop his head, his left wound around my waist. He was such a comfortable pillow, surprisingly considering how build he was. I would have thought he would be like a rock to sleep on, instead I seemed to curl into just the right spots and mold against him. My small piete frame against his tall built one. I think that was the last thought I had as I driffted to sleep.

Crew POV

“Hey Mike, can you get Noah and Lana? Were ready for them now.” Susan called over to the closest production assistant. “You got it Susan.” Mike said heading down the hall. He turned the corner into the room and stopped desk in his tracks. Noah and Lana were curled up on the couch, snuggled together. Noah’s feet went past the end of the couch, and it was not near big enough for two people, but they were so wrapped up in each other, you wouldn’t know that otherwise. Mike took out his phone, swiping to the camera app. He walked up next to the couch, positioning the camera over the two co-stars and snapped a couple pictures before stepping out of the room. “Hey Susan, I think you should come check this out.” He said over the radio. A minute later Susan came around the corner. “What is going on and please do not tell me one of them is sick!” MIke put a finger to his lips and pointed in the room towards the couch. Susan peaked around the corner, her face softening. “That is just beyond cute.” She said. Mike handed her his phone showing the pictures he took. “I couldn’t help it, they look like Lara Jean and Peter” He said, watching Susan scan the picture. “Actually your right. Would you mind sending me that one? I think it would be perfect for Lara Jeans phone, as her lock screen later in the movie….” She smiled “They look really happy there. You couldn’t stage a better picture if you tried.” She said passing the phone back to Mike. “Sure, I’ll send it right over.” Mike said pulling up the photo to share with her. Susan sighed, “I know it’s only been 20 minutes but we gotta wake them.” It almost seemed like she was telling herself more than Mike. 

“Okay guys, nap time is over.” She said, approaching the coach and shaking both Lana and Noah. “Wakey wakey time to do your jobs guys!” Lana jumped up almost falling off the couch, “Oh my god, I actually feel asleep! Shit, we feel asleep! Sorry!” She said when she realized Susan was the one to wake her. Noah sat up rubbing his eyes, not nearly as embarrassed as Lana had been. “Nice, a cat nap.” He said, smirking at Lana. “Up and at'em, come on. Make up will do some quick touch ups and then it’s back to breaking up for you two lovebirds. Oh, and thanks for the great photo to use in production.” Susan said before turning to walk out the door. Both Noah and Lana looked at each other confused. Mike stepped up to them, passing them the phone. Noah laughed, Lana gasped. “Hey, Covey and Kavinsky totally would nap together.” Is all Noah said before the makeup team approached them for touch ups. “I’d add some extra power to Lana, she’s a little red in the cheeks” Noah mentioned as they started to power Lana. She flicked her foot out, grazing his calf only a little, and causing him to burst into laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pocket Spin, with some kisses on the side.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a busy few weeks, but I have a couple more chapter finished and hope to be rounding out the story soon. I am also working on a Peter and LJ FF, so keep an eye out!

Lana POV

“Alright everyone, that is a wrap on this scene.” Susan said over a microphone, which was met with cheers from the cast and crew. We had been working on some outside scenes and the weather had been less than cooperative, causing long wait times and a lot of re-lighting. “Hey Noah and Lana, go ahead a take a lunch, then I want to work on the cafeteria scene inside. We should be able to get more done since we won’t have to fight the elements.” Susan said, nodding towards the ever clouding sky. “Sounds like a plan.” Noah said, already moving towards craft services. “Mike, can you get them the sides for that scene," she directed at Mike before turning to me, "and then I’ll have a PA find you when we're ready to do some run-throughs, probably like an hour alright?” Mike gave her a thumbs up, flipping through his binder for the sides as I responded, “Perfect. We’ll be in the trailer eating when you’re ready.” I said to Susan as I grabbed my and Noah’s sides from Mike.

We were a few weeks into filming and Noah and I had fallen into a comfortable routine. In the mornings we woke up and went to a yoga studio down the street from the apartment, sometimes with Janel or Israel, sometimes just the two of us. We would head to set, shower and and change in our trailers and then head to hair and makeup. The few times Noah had a later call time then me he would usually come with me anyway to hang out. We ran lines, practiced blocking, played games, or took naps. My favorite part was that everyday we ate lunch together. Sometimes in the craft services tent, sometimes in my or Noah’s trailer, but always together. Everyone on set had asked us if we were dating, or hooking up. We would laugh and tell them we had a pact with each other, that we wouldn’t date or hook up, but we respect each other greatly. Most people laughed at us, or said things like “Oh sure”, “Lemme know how that turns out”. Don’t get me wrong, there had been plenty of flirting, and a lot of napping and cuddling, but sometimes Janel, Israel, Madeleine or Emilija would be a part of the cuddle pile as well. As a cast, we all got along amazing and had a deep bond, though Noah’s and mine was a stronger connection. There was a current between us, a constant electricity, a constant temptation. I shook my head. Noah and I had established a great friendship, and it didn’t matter if I wanted more. if I wished he would stay in my bed again, or kiss me when we weren’t Peter and Lara Jean. We were good friends and that was the point of the pact. Even if he was haunting my dreams.

I opened my trailer door and hopped up the steps. “There you are. I thought maybe I had the wrong trailer today.” Noah said, as he bit into a ridiculously large cheeseburger. “Yeah sorry, just got a little distracted with Susan. We have about an hour, here are your sides for the cafeteria scene and the contract writing scene. They want to walk through the contract scene so hopefully it will be all blocked and ready for filming first thing tomorrow, while we have the light.” I said, sliding next to Noah and grabbing the chips off his plate. “You know I got you your own right?” He said, mouth still full, pointing to the plate in front of me. “Yeah I know, but yours taste better.” I said as I grabbed more chips. He laughed wiping his hands on a napkin before picking up his sides and looking them over. “So this looks like it’s mostly voice over, until I pull you close and hand you the note…”He trailed off like he was lost in thought, then his body started to shift, the way it does when he’s marking a blocking scene in his head. Small movements, like he’s making sure his muscles know the momentum of his body without having to do the whole thing. “Hey, when were done eating I want to try something okay?” He said, his eyes bright and looking at me. “Okay….. Should I be worried?” I had learned that with Noah, sometimes you had to be worried. He laughed, “Nah, it’s something I wanna try and if it works I wanna bring it to Susan’s attention. I think it would be great for Lara Jean and Peter.” I took a bite of my cheeseburger, “Ohhey” I said, through my food, giving Noah a thumbs up sign. He shoved the rest of his burger in his mouth before replying “Ohhey” back. Sometimes he was too cute for his own good. Noah turned on his newest playlist and we sat listening to music for awhile, sliding our shoes off to get more comfortable. He laid down his head on my shoulder as I flipped through a few articles on my phone.

When we had about 15 minutes left I nudged Noah. “Hey Sleepyhead, you had to show me something.” “Yup, I’m up.” He said, not moving from his spot. “Alright, guess we don’t need to….” I started to say. I knew Noah hated it when I acted uninterested in his ideas. It was kinda the best way to get his attention. “Ok, I’m up.” He said, jumping up and grabbing my hand, “Come on Lara Jean Covey!” How he went from asleep to wide awake will always amaze me.

I let him pull me up, “Alright, I’m following your lead.” Noah stood me next to him.. “Okay, so this is actually a lot like something I did with an ex of mine” He said, looking down at me from his side. I nodded and let him continue. “We’re gonna take a couple steps forward, but you gotta kinda just let yourself move with it, okay?” He said, sliding his hand into my back jean pocket. “Alright, I trust you.” I said smiling up at him. He smiled back and for a moment we didn’t move. “Uh, Ok, ready?”I asked, snapping him back to the task at hand. “Yup.” He responded as we took our first step. After the second step I realized his hand was moving, grabbing the back of my pocket and pulling hard, throwing me in a half circle and almost knocking me over. His strong arms wrapped around me to catch me as I yelped. “I got ya I got ya. I had to kinda try it first, cause explaning it didn’t seem right. You’re supposed to spin in a circle and land right in front of me” He laughed straightening me back onto my feet.

“No, I like it, we just have to get the right momentum. Let’s try it again.” I moved back a couple of steps to give us room. “What if we count three steps, then you spin, so I’m on my left foot, that will help.” I held my hand out to pull him back to where I stood as I talked. He took my hand and let me move him next to me. “Ok, ready?” He nodded. “Go, one two three, woah!” I managed to almost turn all the way around, falling into his arms. “Nice! ,” Noah wrapped his arms around me tighter and lifted me off the ground to celebrate, “That was that good. Let’s try it again but continue the dialogue. See if it flows in the scene.” He said, setting me back down on the ground. 

“Good idea.” We stepped back again, his hand finding my back pocket. He gave it a tape as he said “Go. One, two, threeeee” and then I was spinning and being caught by Noah again. “What are you doing?” I said my line, looking up at him. “This is for you.” He reached into his back pocket and pretended to pull out a note handing it to me and leaning down to whisper in my ear, “Good Job. I’ll see you in a little bit, okay?” He said, arms leaving my side and turning away from me. I shivered as his lips grazed my ear when he spoke.

“That was good!” I jumped up and down. I think Susan would love this spin part, it’s something that would make everyone in the cafeteria stop, stare, and be jealous. Perfect for Lara Jean and Peter. I was swooning from it. We practiced it a few more times, sometimes Noah dipping me when he caught me, before whispering in my ear, sometimes spinning me in a double circle, sometimes picking me up and spinning us both. Each time he whispered in my ear I would lose my breath just a little. God he was a good actor. “Okay, okay,” I pull away from him as I shiver again, “Let’s go again. The better we have this down the easier it will be to convince Susan to use it.” I step back to our mark. Noah moves next to me. We had done it so many times we didn't even have to count anymore, he just tapped my butt in my back pocket as a cue, and off we went. Three steps in, and oh wow he pulled harder that time. I went flying around in my circle, landing directly on his chest, Noah’s left hand resting on my ass, his right grabbing below my waist to steady me, and keeping me close. “ Good Job, Lana.” Noah whispered, his lips lingering there, using my name and not the characters. He pulled back slightly to make eye contact with me, before his eyes flicked down to my lips. “Fuck it” I didn’t even realize the words came out of my mouth until I connected with Noah’s lips. I could tell he was surprised, but it only took him a moment to respond, opening his mouth to me. He quickly swiped his tongue against my bottom lip asking for entry that I gladly gave him. Both his hands dropped down, cupping my ass and lifting me up to him. He walked me backwards until my back found the wall, supporting me as my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck, our mouths not leaving each other. “Fuck, Lana” Noah moaned into my mouth, one hand supporting my ass, body pining me to the wall, his other hand snaking up my shirt, resting just below my bra. The sound of my name coming from his lips making me gasp. He took that as an opportunity to trail his lips down my neck, sucking, kissing, and nibbling. My hands started pulling his shirt up, trying to get closer to his body. He reached a sensitive spot making me arch my back. “Noah” A breathy moan escaped me, which seemed to rev Noah on more. I scratched my fingernails down his chest lightly, causing a hissing noise to fall from his lips, giving me the chance to kiss down his neck. “Lana you are so fucking hot.” Noah growled before attacking my lips again. I could feel him pressing against me through his jeans and I could feel the wet pooling between my thighs. I don’t think I had ever been this turned on in my entire life. He nibbled on my bottom lip, another gasp escaping my lips.

*Knock knock* “Hey guys, Susan's ready for you on set.” one of the PAs yelled through the trailer door.

Noah disconnect from my mouth, “We’ll be there in a minute!” before cradling his head between my neck and shoulder, still panting. “I really want to be professional here Lan, but there is also a part of me that wants to cross this line all the way, and take you right here.” Noah looked right in my eyes, his eyes dark with lust, but also honesty. I connected out lips again, in a slower, less rushed more about the feeling kiss, unwrapping my legs from his waist as he held my hips, bringing me slowly and gently to the floor. We broke the kiss and he rested his forehead on mine. Our breathing still rugged between us. “We should" I cleared my throat, it was raspy from the level of excitement, "get out there” I say nodding my head towards the door, but not really making a move to lose the contact between us. Noah let out a quiet laugh “You go head…. I'm gonna um.. “Clears his own throat finding the words “Need a minute.” He said, pushing a stray hair behind my ear and glancing down to his obvious bulge in his jeans with that little half smirk. I smiled shyly and started to pull away. "Lan" Noah said grabbing my hand and pulling me back to him. He leaned down, cupping my cheek with his hand, slowly connecting our lips together. This kiss was sweet rather than passionate, but the best part was that it and was Noah and Lana, not Lara Jean and Peter. It was short and over before I knew it and he connected our foreheads together. "Tell them I'll be right out ok?" He said guiding me towards the door. "Okay" I said, before he leaned down kissing me on my cheek. "Now go so I can think of anything other than you, get myself in control." He smiled at me as I turned towards the door, blush evident on my cheeks and my breathing and heart rate still returning to normal. I stepped down the trailer steps and stopped. I needed to let myself collect for a moment as well. Even if my arousal was easier to hide than Noah’s, it didn’t mean it wasn’t there. I slowly took 5 deep breaths, closing my eyes. Breathing in through my rose and out through my mouth. ‘Sell the roses, blow out the birthday candles’’. I had read that once and I loved the visualization. It really helped me calm down. After I took the last of my 5 breaths, I headed towards the cafeteria. “I could do this, I could act like nothing had happened to us…. What had happened to us? What would this change between us? How would we act now that...” I felt strong arms wrap around me, picking me up off the floor. “Hey, Can we do dinner tonight? Just the two of us? I wanna talk about what happened in there.” Noah said, as he shifted to carry me cradle style. I vaguely remembered it from the night he carried me home, but this time it felt more intimate… His way of helping us create a safe space for a conversation.

“I really really wish I could, but the Covey girls are going out tonight, we have a couple sister scenes and we want to contact on that.” I said, biting my lip, wishing I could find a way out of it. “Hey,” Noah said, pulling my attention back to him, “Don’t worry. We’ll find time. Just know, this isn’t going to affect our scenes. Well, Peter may wanna get in Lara Jean’s pants more” we turned the corner to where the crew was waiting for us, “but I think he’s always wanted that anyway.” Noah whispered in my ear before setting me down in front of our chairs behind cameras with a wicked lust filled smile. I traced my bottom lip where he had nibbled on earlier and I smiled back at him.

“Hey guys, let's get ready for a few run-throughs okay?" Susan asking coming up behind me and making me jump. Noah broke into laughter seeing my reaction, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Sorry Lana, didn't mean to startle you." She said, laying her hand on my shoulder. "No worries, I'm scared easily. Oh hey, when we do the blocking Noah has this really great idea he'd like the show you. He walked me through it in the trailer and I think it's pretty amazing!" Susan looked over at Noah raising her eyes in surprise, "Alright Noah. Let's walk it a couple times and get the blocking for the crowd, run the scene a couple times straight and then we'll try it." She said before walking back to a PA to get all the extras in order. It was something I loved about her being the director, she was always willing to try things that were other people's suggestions. It made you feel like you were collaborating on the project.

Adam, on of the choreographers called us over to our marks and we spent the next 30 minutes organizing how many steps, movement of the extras, and timing of the dialogue. "Alright Noah, let's see your thought on this take." Adam said, as Susan sat behind the monitor. We were filming yet, but seeing if from behind the camera gave her a better view of what it would like without any of the other distractions. We walked back to our marks and I looked up at Noah, " They are going to love it." He smiled at me and slide his hand into my back pockets. On our 14th step he grabbed the pocket, spun me around into his arms, both of us looking into each others eyes with a laugh, "What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes not leaving his. "This is for you." Noah said,brushing a stay hair behind my ear and leaning down to my ear "Good job". I could tell he wasn't as close to me as we had been in the trailer, his breath didn't graze me as we spoke. He pulled away slightly making eye contact with me again and said in a quiet voice "I'll see you in a bit, okay?" Before I caught myself my eyes flicked down to his lips, but I tried my best to play it off as Noah squeezed my hip with his left hand and walked away. Susan and Adam run up to hug us, "Oh my God, that is perfect, I love it, Lana I want you to let Noah really take control of that spin, let his pull really just yank you, but I love it!" Susan said jumping up and down. "It's something I used to do with an ex girlfriend, but it felt right to try for Peter and LJ." Noah shrugged. "Noah it's brilliant. Bask in the glory." I told him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. "Alright everyone, go again, Tracy please read the voice over lines, and Noah and Lana, were doing the spin." Susan said before turning back towards the cameras. I turned to smile at Noah and he picked me up, spinning me in a circle to celebrate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to focus on filming is not always easy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I am aware. Any and all feedback on the story is always welcome!

Lana POV

After the cafeteria scene Noah was done filming for the day, he only had the run through of the contract scene later. I on the other hand still had a scene with Mads to film, and was then going to dinner with the Covey girls. Once we had finished the pocket spin scene, as it had now been dubbed by the cast and crew, Noah pulled me aside. “Hey, so I know we have an early call time tomorrow for the contract writing scene, you still down for yoga though?” He held my hands in his as he asked. “Of course. I’m sure we won’t be out too late if Janel and I have Anna with us for dinner, but i think that 6:30am class would work.” I had really started enjoying going with Noah to yoga everyday and didn’t want to miss the opportunity. “Perfect, how about instead of taking the transport we drive tomorrow? Maybe go to dinner after we wrap for the day?” I smiled at Noah, but turned my head at a noise I heard to my right. Janel was standing a few feel away, looking like she was flipping through a script, but by the smirk on her face I know she was listening. I threw my eyes to the side so Noah would look also, shaking my head and laughing, “Yea, I think driving sounds great. Less ears listening in.” Noah laughed when he saw Janel, but leaned down and kissed me on the cheek anyway. “I’ll see you in a bit Lan.” He said, turning towards Janel, “Bye J, see you tomorrow!” Sending her a wave as he disappeared from the set.

“So…. that was more puppy eyes that I’d seen before coming from that boy.” Janel said as she slid over to me. “Oh, shut up. Were playing love interests.” I said, not making eye contact. I wasn’t really sure what else to tell her, until Noah and I had a conversation I didn’t know what we were. “Oh come on. Something is going on and I will find out. After Anna’s mom picks her up from dinner, we are going back to my apartment and having some girl time. I think we both need it.” She said, spinning on her heels and disappearing.

“Alright, Lana, you ready to move over to work on the scene with Chris?” Susan turned scanning for Mads, “I’m here, I’m here! Sorry was totally distracted watching the pocket scene! It looks amazing!” Madeleine said as she raced up to us. I laughed, I knew everyone would end up loving Noah’s idea. “Alright let’s run it a few times, starting with Mads pulling Lana into the empty classroom.” Susan said, giving us space to walk through.

“This Kavinsky thing is insane. Who knew you had a secret boner for the king of the cafeteria crowd?” Madeleine was really perfect for this part, so energetic over it. We ran the scene a few times before starting to film. It took about a dozen takes until Susan was happy. “Alright, Lana were gonna get Noah and work on some blocking for the contract scene. We don’t have the right light outside, but if we block it now we can get it faster tomorrow when we have the light alright? Why don’t you return your costume to wardrobe and get in your street clothes so we can do a couple run-throughs and then head out for the day. Sounds good?” I nodded at Susan and headed for the wardrobe trailer. 20 minutes later I met Noah, Susan and some production crew.

“Alright, first I just want to run the line, so go ahead and sit down, and just run them, see how they feel, if anything feels right just go with it. Remember this is where we see Lara Jean and Peter working together, and Peter starts to be intrigued by Lara Jean.” Noah and I looked at each other, “How about you start sitting next to me?” I suggest to Noah. He nods and takes a seat, stretching his long legs out in front of him and leaning back onto the table with his elbow, “How about this?” He said, sweeping his hand next to him for me to take a seat. We looked at Susan to see what she thought, “I want to give you guys some creative time on this, let’s see what you create and go from there, pretend we aren’t here okay?” She said, before ducking behind the monitors again. I looked up at Noah, “Alright, let’s start from my line, ‘first things first’ sound good?” He nodded, scooting a little further away from me. “We probably wouldn’t be sitting so close” he said as he took a sip out of his water bottle. “Oh I like that actually, really nonchalant, with the water, let’s go with that. Ready?” I said, scoothing a little more. “Yup.”

“So, first things first, we need to have a contract so were on the same page about the rules.” Noah scrunched his face up shaking his head before delivering his line, “You got rules? Come on you really know how to zap the fun out a situation.” I glared at him before continuing, “It’s important to know where you stand on certain issues.” He shook his head and laughed before saying his line. I almost lost it with his reaction to Lara Jean not wanting to be kissed anymore. If I hadn’t known better I would have thought it really was a surprise for him, the way his eyes bugged out of his head and his tongue pressed against the side of his mouth, we continued with the scene, each of us throwing in our little facials and hand gestures where we felt they should go. When I talked about kissing being non-negotiable and Noah grunted and said fine, he almost startled me when he stood up and walked around the table as though he was frustrated with this rule. I couldn’t help but crack a smile.

He couldn’t keep himself from smiling as he asked “Hand in your back pocket, what the hell is that?” and I could tell by the way he looked me up and down with that smile that he was remembering earlier in the trailer. When he talked about fight club I couldn't help but show my smile also, remembering the first time we kissed, with the little groan he made when I had tugged on his hair. When it came time to sign the contract, Noah’s eyes never left me, adding a little wink when he passed the pen to me, and breaking into laughter when after I signed it as Lara Jean and then I stuck my hand out for a handshake.

“Your natural chemistry helps so much in this scene. You guys really play off of one another. Noah, let’s lose the wink, and not to smile when your talking about the back pocket, your confused about that since you’ve never watched the movie. Let’s run it a few more times and then we’ll be done for the day.” Susan said, looking between us. Noah and I ran it 5 or 6 more times before Susan called it a night. It was just after 5pm, and starting to get dark. I texted Janel to let her know I was just leaving. She replied that she just pick me up on set, so I hurried back to my trailer to change into some extra clothes I kept in there just in case. “Hey Noah, we want to get another fitting it, can you meet us in wardrobe?” Ana, the wardrobe assistant said as we started to walk towards the trailers. “Yup, no problem.” He said before turning to me, “I’ll text you tonight.” Throwing a wink at me, before jogging off to wardrobe. I sighed. I was in big trouble. Big Big trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janel really is the sister Lana always wanted

Lana POV

45 minutes later Janel texted me that she was in the parking lot. I gathered my purse and cell phone and headed out the door. “Hey girl! Ok, so Anna and her mom are meeting us at the restaurant. I am totally craving a big bowl of pasta!” She said, making small talk as we headed to downtown Vancouver and parked in front of a small Italian restaurant. “Oh, and don’t think I forgot were doing wine and dessert in my apartment. All the dish.”Janel said, just as we stepped in the doors and she ran to hug Anna and her mom. I on the other hand had stopped dead in my tracks. Janel had an amazing ability to make it seem like she knew everything before she was told anything. I was snapped out of it when Anna ran up to hug me. “Hey girl!” I said, squeezing her, and then her mom. “Alright, I’ll be back in about two hours okay Anna? You girls have fun.” She gave Anna a look before turning and heading out the door. Anna’s mom was always very supportive, but also very protective. We were lucky she trusted us to take care of her daughter. “Right this way ladies.” The hostess said, guiding us to a table towards the back of the restaurant. Over the next two hours we discussed all types of things, from Anna’s school to Janel’s upcoming wedding. We never seemed to run out of fun things to talk about, but three large bowls of pasta and bread later it was time to head out. As we waved goodbye to Anna, Janel turned to me, “Alright, PJs, wine, and boy gossip. “ was all she said before ducking into her car. I laughed, following into the passenger seat.

I followed Janel into her apartment, hanging my jacket and purse on one of her dining room chairs. She pulled out two wine glasses and a chilled bottle of white from her fridge, along with a covered plate and a couple of forks. She walked it over to the living room and I followed. She set everything down on the coffee table, filling the two glasses of wine. “Ok,” She said passing me a glass and uncovering the plate, which was a cheesecake. “So spill. I know you had a pact, but I see those looks, the way Noah rests his hand on you and throws those little winks and smiles your way. I have a feeling this pact is not as iron clad as you let on.” She said, picking up a fork and taking a bite of the cheesecake. I sighed. I guess if I was going to tell anyone Janel would be a good choice. “Well, I mean I guess we, sorta um, breached the contract a few times.” I said, I could feel my cheeks blushing. “Tell, tell” Janel said, leaning in towards me. “Well you know about the first time we met up and we did yoga and pizza, well we almost kissed, but then the pizza was delivered, and while he went to get the pizza I realized we had this amazing chemistry. What if we hooked up and the chemistry was gone? So when he came back I told him we needed a pact, sorta like the movie. We needed to keep the chemistry for Lara Jean and Peter. Then the first night we were in town we went out to dinner and I mentioned I was nervous about doing a kissing scene in front of everyone.” I looked up at Janel but she pretended to be more interested in the cheesecake than in what I had to say. I was grateful for that. “So we rehearsed the scene, a couple different times, until the last time, and we kissed. It was a pretty great kiss, and then my phone rang and he ran out of here. Since then it’s mostly been flirting and these little bursts of electricity….. Until today.” That got Janels attention and her head snapped up. “What?” She put the fork down, and sat back on the couch, cradling her glass of wine. “Well we were practicing that pocket spin move, and well we sorta ended up making out, like hot and heavy making out. Up against a wall, hands in hair, teeth and lips and moans kind of making out.” I looked at Janel from my wine glass and almost laughed at how stunned she was. “Oh my god, I knew there was a huge spark between you two, but I never would have guessed that. So the pact is off?” she asked, looking at me. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I still want us to act professional, but it was the hottest make out I’ve ever been a part of.” Janel smirked at me, “Well maybe you need to tell him you’re interested, but you also don’t want to cross a line before filming is done. That way maybe you can steal some kisses, but won’t let the spark die.” I took a bite of cheesecake while she talked, nodding my head along. What she was saying did make sense. “Look I’m just saying, you don’t find electricity like what you guys have all the time. I don’t see that just going away because you hook up.” Janel took my hand, “Plus he’s fucking hot.” We both erupted in giggles. The next hour we spent chatting about her wedding and how excited she was to be marrying Chris. When I looked at the clock, it was already 10. "Aw crap," I sighed, "I should go, Noah and I have yoga in the morning." I said, standing up and grabbing the glasses to bring into the kitchen. "Look, I know it's cliche to hook up with your co-star, but don't let that get in the way of something that could be a really great romance ...ok?" Janel held my hands and looked into my eyes while she talked. I smiled in return, "Okay." I nodded, grabbing my jacket and purse and giving her a hug before heading to my apartment.

As I stepped into the elevator I checked my phone.

Noah: not trying to disturb sisters night, just thinking about you

I smiled

Lana: Anything from you would not be a disruption. :)

Noah: I’ll pick you up for yoga at 6?

Lana: See you then Centineo

Noah: Sleep well Condor

I plugged my phone in, washed my face, and got into bed. Tomorrow would prove to be an interesting day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting all day is a tough job

Lana POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm turning over to shut it off. Today was going to be a long day. A Peter and LJ, Noah and Lana filled day. I was actually happy we were starting with yoga, it would give me a chance to stretch and release the tension from my body before jumping into Lara Jean for the day. Today we had three major scenes we were filming, First the contract scene, which should go quickly thanks to all the blocking we did yesterday, then the scene on the couch with Kitty watching 16 candles, and then, after dark, we had the hot tub scene. I flashed back to the first night in town when Noah and I talked about how excited we were to film which scenes, remembering that the hot tub was one he was most excited for. I had to say I was kind of looking forward to it myself now.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower, completing my morning routine in time to hear the knock on my door. I had left it unlocked since I knew Noah would be up soon, “Come on in!” I said, as I poured hot water into my thermos for my tea. “Good morning” Noah said, as he came sweeping through the door with his gym bag around his shoulder. “Hey, I’ll be ready in like 2 minutes, just gotta grab my jacket for my bag.” I said, turning around from the counter and running into his hard chest. “No rush.” He said, putting his hands on either side of me, blocking me in. “I know we need to talk, but I kinda really want to kiss you right now, if that’s okay.” He asked, his voice not much more than a whisper as he leaned down to me. I couldn’t seem to find my voice, but I managed to nod my head. He closed the distance and landed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine, “I’ve been thinking about that since the trailer yesterday” I looked up to connect with his eyes to find them closed, he looked almost reverent. I smiled. Somehow I knew exactly how he felt. “Me too.” I said, letting the words linger for a moment before continuing, “But we have to get to yoga, and then a long day of PK and LJ” Noah smiled and pulled away, “Yes we do.” He backed out of the kitchen towards to door, “SO let’s go Lana bear!” He said, amping up his energy. I laughed and grabbed my stuff, following him out the door.

Yoga was exactly what I had needed. To zen my mind, to feel at peace, and to see Noah with his shirt off again. I swear he just did not like having his shirt on, not that I minded that. He was sexy as sin, and since we were in the middle of crossing that line, I was happy to steal a few more glances than normal. Once class was finished, and we said our Namaste, we piled into the car to head to set. “So, I know today is a really busy day, filled with a lot of Peter and LJ, so I’m thinking, maybe we just be us for the day. Don’t put any pressure on ourselves. We have a dinner break before the hot tub scene, maybe that’s when we set aside some time to talk.” I said, glancing at Noah from the corner of my eye. “I think that’s perfect. I know we need to stay pretty on top of it during filming today.” He responded. I think we both knew that the small kisses this morning broke the ice. It let us know we were both teetering on the edge. As we pulled into the lot for filming Noah turned to me, “Were gonna have a great day.” He said, pulling my hand to his lips and kissing it. On any other day I would have laughed at such a gesture, but something about his sincerity stopped me. Instead, I pulled him close, and kissed him. Lips parted, sucking his bottom lip in to my mouth, tugging slightly on his hair until I heard that little groan I have learned I love so much, and then in a flash I let go, opened the car door, and said, “See you in hair and make up.” Throwing a smile his way. The bewildered look on his face was more than enough to get me through the morning.

After hair, make up, and wardrobe we were ready for the contract scene. With all the rehearsals we had done yesterday, it was an easy shoot, mostly we just had to hit all the different camera angles. “And Cut” great I think that was it, let me run these back and see if we missed something, Noah and Lana, why don’t you take a five.” Susan said from behind the monitor. Shoots like this were my favorite. No extras, less crew, just Noah and myself. It was a different vibe then when the set was filled with people. We walked over to our chairs in the shade. “I felt like that went well, what do you think?” Noah said, reaching out to take my hand. We had been so affectionate for filming that no one would question a little hand holding, so I let it go. I enjoyed the feeling. “Yea, I think running it so many times yesterday really helped. I love the different angles we got also.” I said, sitting down and grabbing a water. “Alright guys, we got it, I think we’re good. Let’s get you in wardrobe and changed for the 16 candles scene.” Susan said, coming up to us, “We should be able to jet though that scene pretty quick.”

“Sounds good to me” Noah said, unfolding himself from his chair and holding his hands out to help pull me up. “Off to wardrobe we go!” I said, putting my hands in his to be yanked up. “Race ya to the trailer.” Noah said, seconds after pulling me up, and leaving me in the dust. That was not fair with his long legs. I laughed, chasing after him, knowing I wouldn’t actually be able to catch him. By the time I made it to wardrobe he had already changed out of his lighter colored jeans and sweatshirt into a pair of tighter fitting dark jeans and a green t-shirt. The green t-shirt brought out the green in his eyes. “There you are slow poke.” He said as I walked into the trailer. I had given up chasing less than half way, damn him and is 6’ 1” frame. I stuck my tongue out as Ana rushed me into the changing room, “Come on girl, flirt on set, in here we change” She said, handing me gray leggings and a pink shirt to change into. “Hey Noah, can we get you on set? We want to start adjusting the lighting with you and Anna” one of the PAs called over, “Yup!” He called back, “I’ll see you out there Lan!” I heard before the door to the trailer closed. I don’t know if I would ever understand how he had such boundless energy.

20 minutes later I was changed, make up touch ups were finished, and I was sitting on the couch with Noah and Anna. Noah was chowing down on popcorn, and I scooted closer to him, leaning my head his direction. He slouched on the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him so his head feel to my level as Susan fussed with Anna’s position and talked about how she wanted to camera to pan out. While Anna was the main concern Noah turned his face towards me and winked, basically telling me I was caught staring at him. It wasn’t really my fault though, he just was…. So damn attractive. We did a quick run through of the scene a few times, the first four times I had a blanket that was draped across my lap and part of Noah’s. I’m not even sure who put it there, some set designer who thought it should go in the shot. Noah realized it after the first run through and slid his hand under the blanket onto my thigh. At first I stiffened, causing the scene to feel forced, then I relaxed, moving more towards him and the warmth he provided. That’s when Susan said “Let’s lose the blanket, replace it with a pillow, if there fake dating a blanket seems like a lot.” I’m pretty sure I slumped in my spot over it, and I know Noah felt the same since he squeezed my thigh before letting go and moving the blanket out of the way. The 13th take was perfect, even though Anna had placed the popcorn right next to her, Noah had noticed it when they started the pillow fight and had moved it safely to the ground. “Noah that was perfect! I love it, honestly I think that’s the keeper!” Susan had said after she yelled cut on that take.

“Alright, Anna you’re done for the day, the rest of us, we have a couple hours dinner break and then were on for the hot tub scene!” Susan said, which was met by cheers from the crew. Noah and I stayed sitting on the couch for a few minutes as the crew cleared out. “So….”Noah looked at me from behind his eyelashes, “I was thinking, maybe we could grab food from craft,” Mid sentence he was inturupted by Trezzo and Madeleine running up to us, “Guys! Let’s go get food! I got a new cards against humanity pack I wanna play!” Madeleine said, jumping next to me on the couch. I looked at Noah who looked as though he was doing his best to not growl t Trezzo for inturupted. “I think that sounds perfect,” I said to Madeleine as she pulled me up from the couch. “Come on Noah, we can finish that thought later.” I said, feeling bold and throwing him a wink. I loved being able to catch him off guard. He always seemed like he was the one in charge, but when I could get him off his game, it was always worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Tub Time

The four of us went into the kraft services tent. “Yes! Cheeseburgers!” Noah exclaimed, it was always his favorite when they had cheeseburgers. He built himself a double burger and as he loaded it with onions he looked at me and said “This is just for you”. I gawked at him and added extra onions to my own burger, raising my eyebrow to show him I wasn’t backing down from the high stakes. Madeleine laughed at us, “You guys are gonna brush your teeth right?” she said watching us, we both glared at each other and shook our heads, “Eewww, at least have a mint?!” She continued, but neither of us would give it up. We challenged each other with how many onions we could fit in one bite, and even had a breathing contest on people so others could judge how bad our breath had gotten. As it got dark Susan pulled us into a room to work on walking through the scene on dry land. “Noah, I want to have you try sweeping her up when she gets close to you. I want you to grab Lana and hoist her into your lap, and Lana I want you to thread our fingers through his hair.” She leaves us alone for 15 minutes before we start filming to let us work out what we want to do. “Ya know, I think we can wing it pretty well. We did pretty well yesterday.” Noah said, stroking my thigh as I stood in front of him. I laughed. “Yea, but” I said taking a step back, “Let’s not use it all now, just bring it when we get in that hot tub.” Noah’s face dropped for just a moment, before he realized the challenge, and his eyes got dark, “Oh don’t you worry. Everyone will be wishing Lara Jean and Peter made a sex tape.” He said in a sultry tone.

“Are you guys ready?” Susan asked knocking on the door. “Yup, we’re ready” Noah said loudly before leaning down to whisper to me, “Be ready, cause I’m about to rock your world.” before he swept out of the room in his swim shorts and robe. I took a deep breath…. And followed him out to set.

"Alright, so Noah were gonna have you in the hot run, waiting for Lara Jean, Lana you come in acting coy about it. Lucas just pointed out to you that Peter likes you and you're kinda reconciling that with yourself, before you pull a bold move. Noah were looking for brooding and hurt, but also a little playful ok?" Susan says as we set on our marks. We both nod. "Great. Let's take it up until Lana gets in the hot tub. Noah you just sit tight in there." Noah did a little half salute as he settled into the water, which might have been easier if it wasn't 95° outside.

"All by yourself out here?" I said as I can around the corner. "So what, now you're ignoring me?" I throw in a little smile towards him. He plays it off looking down at the water. "Oh,I'm the one ignoring you?" He nods with a self deprecating laugh, "Thats funny." I stare for a minute, before shaking my head and continuing to the stairs of the hot tub climbing up and taking a seat. "Sorry, I'm not a good skier, you didn't offer to teach me." I said, leaning over the tub. I played coy as he answered “I’m supposed to be sweet to you after you don’t sit with me on the bus ride up here?” I was getting distracted watching him move in the water. “Shouldn’t you be thanking me, that you got to sit next to who you actually wanted?” Noah took a moment to answer, relaxing his broad shoulders against the back of the hot tub before answering. “For someone who has such good grades, you can be so dense sometimes.” I said my line almost too fast, afraid I was going to forget it as I was watching his muscles move in the water. “What?” As he went on about wanting to sit with me and getting the snacks I liked. “So if I went all the way across town to get you something you liked then that means…” I had to stop myself from laughing. The way he flung his hands around and got so into the emotions of Peter in this moment. “ You must really like yogurt?” I said, trying to hide my smile from him. He made a sound with his mouth as he gently splashed water towards me, shaking his head lightly, adding in “You are impossible.”

“Cut, great, let’s take that again, were gonna rearrange some cameras on that. Noah, you doing ok in there?” Susan asked, as it took Noah and I a minute to break eye contact. “Yup, I’m doing just great.” He said, slowly blinking away from me. “Let’s reset” Susan yelled to the crew, as we moved back into positions. We ran through the scene about a dozen times, hitting different angles, trying different inflections , until finally Susan said “Alright, we’ve got it, now moving on to Lana in the tub!” Noah laughed when she announced it. “Let’s take it from Lana apologizing” Susan said, as I situated myself on top of the hot tub. “And action” I looked down removing my slippers and dipping my feet into the water. “I’m sorry I didn’t sit next to you.” I said, leaning down over my knees. “It’s alright.” Noah said, in almost a whisper before looking me up and down. For a second, I saw that I had lost Peter. For a second in his eyes, I could tell it was Noah watching me, not Peter, but before I could react, Peter was back. I took of my jacket and started easing into the water, making sure the nightgown flowed behind me as I got in. As Noah said his line about me being in my nightgown I could see him forcing himself back, the way his muscles pushed against the edge of the tube, like he was willing himself not to scoop me up to early. I dipped down enough to get my entire gown wet, saying my line about not having a suit before I stood between Noah’s legs. His left hand ran up my thigh as I looked him in the eye before saying “Hi.” I tried to keep my voice even as his left hand cupped my ass. “There’s no one like you Covey.” He said, grabbing behind my thighs to lift me up to straddle him. His right hand kept moving, so it could be scene by cameras, onto my lower back, grabbing at the fabric of the nightgown, but his left stayed hooked around my thigh, rubbing up and down, squeezing. He knew I couldn’t do much about it since my hands were wound around his neck. Every time we re did the straddle scene he seemed to find a new place to have his hand, a new way to kiss, a new angle for his tongue. By the 6th take, when I straddled him, I slid further up his body as he pressed down on my hips, connecting our bodies together. That’s what I realized as much as he was teasing me, it was effecting him also. I could feel him building in his swim shorts, and it made me want him more. The 7th and 8th take as I walked up to him, I traced my hand out on his thigh, moving slightly to brush his erection. I knew when I did just by the look he got in his eyes, his pupils blown wide, and the way he would grab me in for the kiss. By the 15th take, we finally had all the pieces Susan wanted, although Noah and I barley heard her. There was too much anticipation in the air. I had never been so effected by a make out scene before, and all I wanted to was stay right there on Noah’s lap. “I’ll meet you in the car in 15 minutes.” Noah whispered as he moved my body back in the water before he started splashing around a little and goofing off with one of the sound guys. I knew he was trying to buy himself time, he didn’t want to stand up in front of the crew right away, so I climbed out of the tub, with one of the towels from a production assistant and announced I was going to dry off. Susan looked over at me, “Great job today Lana. Remember tomorrow is a late call, so enjoy your morning off.” I smiled at her as I wrapped myself in a robe, winking at Noah before heading towards the trailers. 

I stripped off the wet clothes and jumped into the shower. The shower in my trailer was not nearly as nice as the one back in the apartment, but I felt gross from the chlorine and wanted to feel refreshed and clean. When I got out I dried myself with the towels that had been delivered to the trailer before checking my phone which had buzzed. I had a message from Noah saying he would be at the car in 5 minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. I was so happy I kept extra clothes here, and changed into a black lace bra and thong set, along with a short red summer dress and toms. The weather was so nice out, and my skin still felt cool from the shower off. I looked at my wet clothes, dropping them into a plastic bag before grabbing my bag from this morning and heading out the door. I stopped by the wardrobe trailer, passing my wet clothes to Ana, “Thanks for not leaving these overnight in the trailer Lana. Have a good night.” she said, grabbing the bag from me. As I turned on my heel to head to the car I almost ran right into Janel.

“Well, don’t you look cute.” She said, noticing my hair down and short dress. I stuck my tongue out and she laughed. “Do me a favor, actually have fun. Don’t over think it.” She said, passing me a small make up bag. I opened it to look inside and burst out laughing. “Oh you have got to be kidding me?!” I said, not really sure how to react to the make up bag filled with condoms she had passed to me. She laughed, but laid her hand on my shoulder, “Hey, that’s what sisters are for.” She said, “Make sure to dig around, there is some fun stuff in there.” She said with a wink as she skipped passed me towards wardrobe. There were a million things in my head I wanted to yell at her, but none I wanted others to hear, so instead I shoved the bag into my purse and hurried out to the car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally throw the contract, Out the Window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW... you have been warned.

“Hey there.” Noah said from his spot leaning on the hood of the car waiting for me. “Sorry, had to shower off the chlorine.” I said, as I walked up. “No worries, I did too.” He took a moment to run his eyes up and down my body with a small smirk. “Damn,” He said, opening the passenger door for me to get it. I smiled as I passed him to take my seat, moving just enough so I knew he got a look down the front of the dress to my lace bra. I heard him intake a sharp breath before closing the door. He came around to the other side and dropped into the car, heading towards the apartments. He laid his hand on my upper thigh, moving his thumb slowly back and forth, the tension in the air was so thick I could taste it. “So, about the pact…” he said turning towards me as we parked in his spot in the garage, I inturputed him pulling his shirt so he came towards me and connecting our lips, adding a small bite on his lower lip before pulling away to whisper through the air, “What Pact?” Before opening the door and heading towards the elevator. To his credit, he didn’t let that slow him down too much and he hopped into the elevator just as the doors closed. He leaned against the wall, pulling me over to him, “You, are trouble.” He said, before connecting our lips, his hands winding around my waist to pull me closer to him, his long arms seemed to go on forever. The elevator came to a stop on his floor, and before I could think, he picked me up, like he had in his trailer, cupping my ass in his hands. “Fuck, you are so hot” He said as he traced the delicate fabric of my thong that he could feel under my dress. I wrapped my legs around him, hooking my ankles together behind his back as he walks towards his door. As he wrestled with getting the key in the lock, he turns his head just enough, just the right way that I can reach a patch of skin. I lean in suck, right at the base of his neck and I feel my back hit the wall, and he almost loses his balance. I giggled that I could have that effect on him. As soon as the door to his apartment opens he walks us though, closing the door and pushing me against it. “There is a part of me that wants to take this so slow.” He said, as he kissed me, edging his tongue in my mouth. “Forget that part.” I said, threading my fingers through his hair and tugging lightly, making him release that small groan from the back of his throat and moving his lips from mine down to my neck. I threw my head back, pushing my chest out as his lips traced along my skin, little nips and sucks. “Noah” I moaned as he hit a sensitive spot causing him to stop and catch his breath for a moment. “Lan, I need to know your okay with this, before we go any further.” He said, not putting me down, but creating a slight space between us. I could see in his eyes he didn’t want to cross a bridge he couldn’t come back from, but I wanted this. We tried a pact, we tried just friends, the chemistry between us was too much, I needed Noah, and I needed him now. “Let’s move into the bedroom Noah.” I said, biting my lip and unlatching my legs from his hips so I could slide my feet to the floor. I took his hand, dragging him into the bedroom. As we rounded the corner of his bedroom I pulled him in front of me and pushed him onto the bed before tugging his shirt up and over his head, taking a moment to just stare at his chest and abs. In my hesitation he pulled me on top of him, flipping us over. He hovered over me, his knee in between my legs, pushing my dress up and over my head, his lips immediately going for my chest, kissing between the valley of my breasts. “You are gorgeous.” He says to me, freeing me from my bra. His hand perfectly cups one of my breasts and the other is covered by his mouth. I arch my back up into him, wanting more. With one hand he pinches, rolling my nipple between his thumb and finger, the other his tugs at gently with his teeth. I can feel how wet I am from the teasing all day. I can also feel how hard he is against me, rubbing through his jeans. His mouth stays busy, but his hand travels down to slip under my thong, his long fingers work in and out of me as I moan. “God Lan, you feel so wet, so ready.” He says, kissing my moan away as he adds a second finger and swirls his thumb on my bundle of nerves. I can’t think straight, and I am not taking control of the situation the way I had thought I would. He is too distracting.

He slides down the bed, grabbing the thin lace of my underwear with his teeth and drags it off of my body. My breath catches at the sight of him between my thighs. He keeps two fingers pulsing in and out of me as his tongue laps over my bundle of nerves. He takes his time, sucking, licking, moving his tongue in circles before he lifts his head up to say “Your so wet for me Lana, so ready for me.” Hearing him say my name, his voice raspy and lips wet from me along with the sensation from his quick fingers, makes me throw my head back moaning his name so loud I’m sure neighbors hear it. “Fuck Lana, you are so sexy.” Noah growled as he climbed back up to take my lips in a passionate kiss. I could feel him hard against my side. I wrapped my hand around him, slowly pumping up and down reveling in the way I could feel his breath change. I nudged him, flipping us over so I was on top, kissing down his chest towards the deep V. His hands ran through my hair, our eyes connected as I ticked his tip. His head dropped back and the groan that escaped his mouth, I could feel it through my entire body and spurred me on as I lowered my mouth over him. I loved hearing him moan as I enveloped him, taking as much of him as I could into my mouth. His hands grabbed at my hair, pushing me further down, I loved how he knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to show me. “Fuck, Fuck, Lana, Lana, Lana, come here.” His hands wrapped around my shoulders pulling me up to straddle him, “Fuck that feels amazing, but I really want to be inside you.” He said, kissing up my neck and nibbling on that spot below my ear that drives me wild. “Do you have a condom?” I breathlessly asked, trying to keep my composure. “Yeah, Yeah, drawer.” He said, flipping us over and reaching towards the nightstand, pulling open the drawer and grabbing a small foil package before looking down at me. "Are you sure about this Lana?" He said, looking right in my eyes, wanting conformation. "Yeah, I'm sure." I answered, bringing my hands to his face and pulling him towards me for a kiss to reassure him that yes, I did want this. Badly.

He broke away from the kiss to sit back on his knees, sliding the condom on before laying over me, bracketing his arms around me to support his weight. "You are so beautiful Lana. I've thought that since the moment I saw you in that audition room." He said, peppering my collar bone with kisses as he lined himself up to me. I smiled, knowing how I had been feeling about him at that same time. Our lips connect again as he slowly pushed into me, causing me to lose my breath. "God Noah you feel so big. Oh fuck don't stop" the words came pouring out of my mouth as he started thrusting gently his eyes rolling back into his head. Our breaths and moans combined together, with messy kisses as our bodies moved together gaining speed. "Lana, fuck, I'm not going to last much longer. You're so tight." Noah said into my ear, breathless. He reached between us, circling his thumb around my bundle of nerves bringing me to my edge. His mouth connected over mine to muffle the noises coming from my mouth. He groaned into my mouth and stars exploded behind my eyes, his hips becoming erratic as he let hs release come over him.

We stayed where we were catching our breath, for what was probably less than a minute but felt like forever. “Wow.” He was the first one to break the silence, turning his head to kiss my cheek. “That was amazing. You are amazing, That was… wow.” We both let out a breathless laugh as he rolled off of me, shifting to discard the condom. “I agree.” I said, turning my head to smile at him. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you Lana Condor.”

I could feel the hitch in my breath. “I think I’m falling in love with you Noah Centineo.” I replied, and I was. I knew I was. I had fallen a long time ago.

“Can you stay?” he said, scooting closing to me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. “Yea, I can stay.” I replied curling myself into his chest. For once, I was going to enjoy where I was, and deal with the consequences tomorrow, because I was right where I was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Also... I am aware there are spelling and grammar mistakes... forgive me please!


End file.
